The Story of my Life by Lia Skye
by Superminion
Summary: Hi, my name is Lia and I'm 9 years old, up until two months ago I was a normal girl with no idea what was about to happen, then all of a sudden something strange happened, and then I was running across the country from a mysterious shadow to find the father I never knew. Superminion says to ignore the rating, she is paranoid. Sort of sequel to the Voices Trilogy.
1. Fire

**Hi, I'm Superminion and before we get on to the story there are a few things I need to explain, firstly I am trying to do this more interactively so my characters will randomly start talking In the middle, also this is set after one of my other stories, Voices, which it is probably a good idea to read first although I have not yet finished it, it is also set after another story I haven't actually written which will be called Static which will be set during the second film. In fact the only reason I am writing this now is because Lia won't stop bugging me so I have to, seriously for a fictional character she can be very annoying.**

'_**Hey!**__' A voice comes from offside._

**Lia, be quiet, I told you not to come in until I told you to, I have to explain this to people or they will be confused. Anyway, because of this my other OC, Heather Jones/Psy-girl, will also be in the story. Alright, now you guys can come in and say hello to the nice readers!**

_A door opens and two girls walk in, the first is older, about 18, with jaw length purple hair and purple eyes, she is wearing a slightly modified fantastic suit, it is lighter blue with a darker blue belt and collar bit. The second is younger, about 10 years old, she has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, and she is wearing a denim skirt and a yellow T-shirt._

**Heather- 'Um… hi'**

_**Lia- Hi, my name is Lia and I'm…**_

_A third girl who is already standing there, who is quite tall with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she is wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt with butterflies on, _**(yes this is me! XD)**_anyway, she interrupts her._

**Anyway in case you haven't realised Heather and Lia will be commenting, mostly in the author notes but occasionally in the story, so to distinguish from the story, I am putting my comments in normal bold, Heather's in underline and Lia's In Italics. I think that's all, oh wait, Heather, Disclaimer.**

_**L- Hey why can't I do the disclaimer, I wanted to do the disclaimer!**_

**Because I let you do the summary so now it's Heather's turn.**

_**L- That is so unfair!**_

**H- Um, do you want me to do it now?**

**Yes that would be great thanks Heather**

**H- Ok, Superminion does not own the Fantastic four, she only owns us, so don't even think that she does, because if you do I will hear you.**

**Ok, thanks Heather, now on with the story, which Lia will be dictating to me, although how I can be dictated to in my own head I am not quite sure XD**

**Superminion XD**

**Wow that was a lot of author notes XD.**

* * *

I ran down the road as fast as I could, my hair streaking out behind me. I smiled to myself as I felt the air rush against my face. I swerved round the corner and into the school grounds, I always enjoyed running. I almost collided with Lucie, Lucie was my best friend, her real name was Lucia but she didn't like it, she thought it made her sound posh. She has jaw length black hair with a straight across fringe and bright blue eyes like mine. I skidded to a stop and turned around to look at her; we both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey Luce!" I exclaimed after we had finished.

"Hi Lia!" She replied, "How was your weekend?"

"Cool, my mum took me swimming!" I replied, "You?"

"Nothing much" She replied.

"Hey, d'you think we're still doing the thing on your Island today?" I asked, we had been doing a project on the island St Lucia which was funny because it had the same name as Lucie.

"Maybe, we should get to class now" She suggested, so we walked the rest of the way to class together. Class was alright, it was maths which I was ok at, and today we did percentages which are easy.

* * *

**Ok, Random author note here, I should explain that although Lia lives in America and so would have the American school system, but since I have no Idea about it I have written it for the English one which I do know, Lia is in year 5 which means she is 9 years old.**

_**L- Hey! I'm nearly 10!**_

**Actually since I created you like a month ago you still have 11 months until your first birthday!**

_**L- that is so not fair! **__She crosses her arms and sticks her bottom lip out at the older girl._

**Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

After Maths we had P.E, it was kind of awkward since we had no proper changing rooms we had to change in the classrooms although we were lucky because we had a separate classroom for boys and girls, but it was still a challenge to get changed quickly without letting anybody see. When we got changed we all had to line up and were taken to the field which was across a small road so we had to go in a sort of possession. Anyway in P.E. we did rounders which was fun because I like running round the posts and trying to get to the end before someone gets the ball, but unfortunately I am not very good at actually hitting the ball so more often than not I can only get to first base, but it is still fun. After P.E. was finished we lined up to go back to our classrooms, me and Lucie hung back so that we could talk on the way back to the classroom.

We had just got round the back of one of the buildings when all of a sudden we were surrounded by these really tall secondary school boys, they were massive and all wore their uniforms really untidily with their ties really short ant their shirts un-tucked.

"Well, look who it is! Richie girl and her Freak friend!" one of them sneered at us.

Before we continue there are a few things I need to explain, firstly that Lucie's Dad is a billionaire from Europe, no-one knows exactly who, but he can't be very nice to leave her alone all the time like he does. Also the reason they call me a freak, well it's kind of complicated, you see sometimes when I get angry strange things happen, kind of like in the beginning of Harry Potter I guess, like one time my drink started boiling for no reason, and another a bottle exploded, so people kind of started thinking it was me doing it, but nothing has happened for a while so I kind of assumed it was random or something and most of the people who thought that moved out of school. But it seemed some of them had come back.

"Well, where are you two off to?" Another of them taunted. Why did they need to come back! Couldn't they just have gone! I thought franticly

"C-class, w-we n-need to g-go n-now!" Lucie stuttered. I could tell she was trying to be brave and stand up to them but it was obvious she was really scared, but I was still proud of her for trying.

"We don't think so" the largest sneered, moving to block our way with an evil glint in his eye. I tried to back away but was blocked of that way too.

"N-no, w-we have to g-go now!" Lucie insisted, walking up to the boy she tried to go round him but he caught her and picked her up by her Polo shirt. No! Why were they doing this! Why me! Why couldn't they have chosen someone else! And why did they have to be so mean! They were threatening Lucie! I couldn't let them! I resolved.

"You will put her down and let us past!" I shouted sternly at them.

"What you gunna do about it, Freaky?" the one holding Lucie taunted. Suddenly I did not feel scared anymore, I felt angry, how could they do this to us! They were mean and stupid and I would stop them!

"YOU! WILL! STOP! THIS! NOW!" I shouted at them, almost growling. Then all of a sudden I felt really strange, my eyes began to burn and my vision turned kind of orange, I felt the heat spread out and different parts of my body began to burn until my entire body felt like it was on fire, but it didn't really hurt. I saw the looks in the boys eyes turn to fear and their expressions soon followed.

"She really is a freak!" I heard one of them mutter as they turned and fled, dropping Lucie on the ground, she looked up at me terrified, why was she scared of me? What happened?

"L-Lia?" she asked before she too ran away. Why had she been scared of me? What on earth had happened? Why did I feel so hot? I looked down at my body and screamed, I was entirely on fire, literally entirely burning my entire body, my clothes were lying, a pile of ash at my feet. I screamed and quickly threw myself on the ground and began to roll around like we were always told by the firemen that came to visit at school sometimes. But it didn't work, the fire was still there all over my skin, even my hair was covered in flames. And then it hit me, It didn't hurt! My body was on fire but it didn't burn me! They were right, I was a freak. I sat up on the now charred grass all around me and looked at my now flaming arms, would I be on fire forever? I could never go near anybody, or touch them, everyone would just run away from me like Lucie and the boys did! I put my head in my hands and began to cry; my tears fizzed and evaporated as soon as they left my eyes.

"I wish this had never happened" I whispered as I picked my head off my knees and for a second I saw the flames flicker off leaving my skin but then they flicked back on. That was it! I needed to think the flames away! I screwed my eyes shut and thought hard.

"Go away flames! Go away! No flames anymore! Just me!" I whispered aloud. Slowly I could feel my body getting cooler I opened my eyes and saw the last of the fire retreat leaving my normal skin.

"Yes!" I celebrated but with my excitement I felt the flames returning, "No! Calm! No flames!"

The fire retreated again; it was then that I realized that my clothes had burned up. What could I do? Everyone would be in the classroom getting changed so I couldn't get to my clothes. I was grateful that it had happened after P.E. otherwise I wouldn't have had any clothes to change into! It was break after so hopefully the teachers wouldn't notice I was missing; I only had to hide until the class was empty and then I could creep into the classroom and get my clothes, I would have to go without underwear but other than that it would be ok. So I crept round to the entrance of the classroom, making sure I couldn't be seen, then I hid myself in a bush so that no-one could see me but I could see the door to tell when everyone was gone.

* * *

The branches scratched my skin and my legs began to ache from crouching, after what felt like hours the door opened and my classmates began to stream out. I saw that Lucie had re-joined the class although she still did look a bit scared, tears came back into my eyes, I hadn't meant to scare her, it just happened, and I don't even know what happened! Would we still be friends? Or would she still be scared of me? I looked up with my tearstained eyes to see that the last of the other children had gone. Slowly I got up and began to sneak into the class; I quickly found my bag and got dressed in my clothes. But what could I do now? I couldn't go back to class, that would just be strange. I needed to talk to Mum, maybe she knew something? So I snuck into the office and tried the phone there. I typed the number but it just kept beeping at me!

"Come on! Work stupid phone!" I muttered at it, I clicked my fingers at it to try and make it work. Then my thumb began to feel hot, I looked at it, there was a small flame hovering above it like a candle flame. My eyes widened as I heard someone coming down the corridor, how could I turn it off? I concentrated on it, Go away! Go away! I thought franticly, the footsteps got closer, I hear someone start to turn the door handle.

Wait, I had made it appear by clicking my fingers so maybe if I did it again it would go off. I put my hands behind my back so that whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't see it, I didn't want to scare any more people, and then I clicked my fingers. The door opened to reveal one of the receptionists.

"What are you doing here, Sweetheart?" The receptionist asked. Wait, how could I explain being in the office, students weren't allowed in here ever! Wait, maybe I could get her to find mum, she would know how to work the phone or something, but how could I convince her that I needed to talk to her, it's not as if I could show her the flames, she would probably just run away screaming like the others.

"Um… I'm looking for the Nurse, I don't feel very well" I improvised

"Poor girl" she sympathised, "the nurse's office is the next door along"

"Thank you" I replied nervously, trying to look in pain so she would buy my excuse. She directed me to the room next door and sat me down on a chair with one of those cowboy hat shaped sick bowls then went to find the nurse while I sat miserably on my chair. But I figured I wouldn't be able to fool the nurse so easily, but wait what if I didn't necessarily have to lie to her. I began to think what I would say. Soon after the reception lady came back with the nurse who sat opposite me on another chair.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, looking into my eyes, I nodded silently.

"I'm kind of hot and dizzy" I replied quietly. The nurse looked concerned and leaned over to touch my forehead; she touched it for a second, her hand felt cold, and then withdrew it quickly as if she was hurt.

"You're on fire!" She exclaimed, I winced at how close she was to the truth; she quickly got up and went over to the freezer in the corner. She got out a tray of ice cubes, whacking it on the surface so a few came out she picked them up and put them in a small plastic bag. She put the tray back in the freezer and placed the bag on my forehead. But the ice hurt my skin; it felt like it was burning me! I squealed and pulled away, the nurse looked at me strangely then at the bag in her hand, which was almost entirely melted.

"D'you think I could go home now?" I asked

"Of course, but we need to contact your parents, do you know where they are?" she asked.

"My mum is at work" I explained.

"I see, what about your father?" she asked.

"I-I don't know who he is" I explained nervously, biting my lip.

"Ok, I'll see if I can contact your Mother" She replied, awkwardly. She turned and went out the room, after a bit; she came back and informed me that my Mum was coming to pick me up. Then after what felt like an age the door opened and she was there.

"Mummy!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat.

"Are you feeling ok Honey?" She asked concernedly, I nodded.

"Sort of" I replied, she took my hand, slightly surprised at how hot it was, and lead me out of the office towards the car park. When we got outside I made up my mind to tell her.

"Mummy, can I show you something?" I asked nervously.

"Of course darling, what is it?" she replied.

"You have to promise not to be scared" I told her, her expression grew concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked frowning down at me worriedly.

"Promise!" I told her desperately.

"I promise" She told me, "now tell me what's wrong"

I stopped walking and turned to face her; she bent to my level and looked at me concernedly. Slowly I brought up my free hand, clicked my fingers and showed her the flame. Her eyes widened as she looked from the flame hovering above my thumb to my face and back again.

* * *

**So there we have it, the first chapter of this story, if you've read any of my other stories you will probably know that I am a bit mean when it comes to cliff-hangers, so sorry about this one.**

**H- You're saying you're just mean? You have left me unconscious at the end of like three chapters!**

**Yes but there is a reason for that, anyway that isn't in this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions of what I could do. **

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. Also I am debating what Lia's Superhero name should be, I have either Spark or Candle at the moment, if you have a preference or another idea please review and tell me.**


	2. Electricity

**So, the second chapter… Is officially Fluff central but you will probably hate me at the end I am giving you advanced warning.**

**Previously in The Story of my Life by Lia Skye…**

_**L- Hey, you're making it sound like a TV show or something!**_

**Well I can do what I want since I am writing this story!**

_**L- Yes but it is my story!**_

**-_- since when did you have any say in it?**

_**L- since now!**_

**And how exactly did you get so annoying? I don't remember writing you like that?**

_**L- Magic!**_

**Seriously! Now you're using my own sayings against me! Come back here!**

Lia flames on and flies up into a corner of the room.

_**L- You can't catch me! Na na nana na!**_

**I will catch you! Just as soon as I work out how to fly…**

Superminion thinks for a minute

**Wait a minute; I created this world so I can do whatever I want in it!**

She closes her eyes and concentrates then opens them again, her clothes change into a short sleeveless dress split diagonally, with the top left half bright pink and the bottom right part is black, she is now also wearing tights that are pink as will with black ballet shoes, the Alice band that held her hair back is also pink, she had black fingerless gloves. She is also glowing pink. (This is in my profile pic if you want to see it) she looks down and admires her new clothes then flies off the ground and hovers in the air facing Lia.

_**L- How did you do that?**_

**Magic! XD **

_**L- That's so not fair!**_

She crosses her arms and sticks her bottom lip out, then she turns back and shoots fire at the older girl but the flames do not harm her.

**Did I mention I'm impervious to flame? D'you want to see what else I can do?**

She turns towards the smaller girl and shoots pink energy blasts at her causing her to wobble in the air, there is then a furious exchange of fire and pink energy but neither hurting the other we zoom out to see that Heather is standing beneath all this.

**H- I think their busy so you can get on with the story, Superminion only owns us, although she did just make herself fly so anything is possible…**

**Heather XD**

**Hey that's my line!**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. I apologise if any of this is confusing, I am attempting to follow the thought processes of a 9 year old and failing dismally.**

* * *

I stopped walking and turned to face her; she bent to my level and looked at me concernedly. Slowly I brought up my free hand, clicked my fingers and showed her the flame. Her eyes widened as she looked from the flame hovering above my thumb to my face and back again.

I looked up at her, frightened at what would happen next, suddenly her face went hard.

"Turn it off, Liana!" she commanded, why did she call me Liana? No-one calls me by my full name except maybe the teachers when they don't know, not even when their angry at me? What did it mean? I quickly did what she said, clicking my fingers again so the flame disappeared with a small puff sound. As soon as she saw that the flame was gone the turned back forwards and pulled me as fast as she could towards the car.

"Mummy! You promised!" I protested while trying not to fall over as she dragged me behind her. We got to the car and I got into the passenger seat and strapped myself in, while Mummy got in the driver's seat and started up the car. We pulled out of the car park I noticed that she was driving faster than normal. I sat still in my seat as the car went from side to side as we were overtaking people, I looked across at Mummy, she was sitting bolt upright in the seat with her hands clenched on the driving wheel, I could see her knuckles turning white, her teeth were gritted. It looked, worried, anxious, like she was scared of something, but I was pretty sure it wasn't me. What was it that scared mummy so? I could hear her muttering under her breath.

"No, it couldn't be him… but it has to be… we only… no… this can't be happening… I never thought…" she muttered franticly, I could only hear half of it. After a few minutes she went silent. When we got home she silently got out of the car, I followed her. We went inside the house and she began pacing up and down in the living room, I sat on one of the chairs and watched her. As I watched I began to think about what had happened, I had been on fire, properly on fire, but it hadn't hurt me or anything! It was like I had superpowers or something, but didn't you have to be in a strange accident or from another planet to have them though? Maybe that was it; my dad was an alien or something? Then I remembered the people on the news, they were normal people weren't they? But they had powers, on TV they say they're bad but they don't look bad, mostly they just look like other people, there was one person who could shoot funny light things out of his eyes, except he couldn't turn it off so he had to wear sunglasses all the time, I don't think sunglasses would work for fire though, they would melt. I looked down at my hands, anyway the world looks strange through Sunglasses, I tried one or Mummy's once and it made the ground look like it was at a funny angle and everything was really dark*. I looked back up at Mummy, she was still pacing, it looked like if she kept pacing she would start digging a hole in the floor like in cartoons, I don't think that happens in real life though.

"Mummy what is wrong?" I asked confused, she stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I know who your father is" She announced suddenly. I looked up at her, more confused.

Then I heard a banging noise and looked round, Mummy must have heard it too as she was looking around as well.

"Move in!" an official sounding voice shouted. Then all of a sudden the room was filled with strange uniformed men, some even came in through the window like In a spy movie, they all looked at me warily, one of them approached me cautiously as if I might burst into flames at any second, although I didn't know if he knew I could, not that I had worked out how it happened in the first place to know how to turn it on, he got what looked like a strange box with two radio aerials sticking out the top from his pocket and began waving it around me as if he was scanning something, I tried to back away but they were all around me, I couldn't even see mummy. After a while nothing happened, he looked at the box and bashed it a few times as if he expected it to do something, still nothing happened and all the armoured men began to look rather awkward.

"We're sorry about this, we must have the wrong address sorry for the inconvenience" one of the Men who had a red badge on apologised and then suddenly all the men were gone as quickly as they appeared, some through the windows again.**

"Mummy what was that?" I asked, I had no idea what had just happened.

"They thought you were a mutant" Mummy replied calmly.

"Am I?" I asked, still very confused by the whole experience

"No" She replied calmly again, she looked down at me, her eyes were sad and looked almost haunted, I had never seen mummy like this, she was always happy and confident. I got up off the sofa and hugged her round the waist, which was all I could reach as I was quite small for my age. She turned and sitting down on the sofa she took me on her lap and hugged me back.

"What am I then?" I asked quietly, picking my head up from where it was leaned against her shoulder.

"Just you" She replied with a small smile, though her eyes still had their haunted look she put her arm up to my shoulder and squeezed it close to her.

"I don't understand" I puzzled looking into Mummy's big brown eyes, I always liked looking into her eyes, it made me feel safe and secure, as if I knew she would always be there to look after me. I picked up a strand of her hair and played with it in my hand, her hair was Brown and wavy like mine only hers was cut shorter so it only went to the bottom of her neck and curled in at the ends, mine is longer, it goes down to just below my shoulders and is always messy from me running around, sometimes Mummy plaits it after I wash it and lets it dry overnight, then it makes the waves go all pretty instead of crazy like normal. My eyes are blue though, really bright blue, Mummy says that they are my dad's eyes, even though she doesn't know who he is. Wait she said before the scary men came that she did! How could she know now and not before? Maybe he really was an alien!

"Mummy?" I asked, she nodded and looked at me, "Is Daddy an Alien?"

She looked at me strangely for a moment as if not quite sure whether I was serious or not.

"No Darling, he's not!" She laughed, but her eyes did not sparkle as they normally did. She turned and looked out the window for a few minutes then she turned back to me.

"He lives in New York with his sister and their family" she told me, tears welled up in my eyes, he didn't want me!

"It's ok darling what's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"He doesn't want me!" I complained

"He doesn't know about you" She explained, I stopped crying and looked up at her.

"If he did, would he want me then?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

"Of course he'd want you, Sweetheart!" she objected, and hugged me towards her and I rested my cheek on her shoulder. Then I sat up suddenly as I thought of something.

"Mummy? Is he… Like me?" I asked nervously, not entirely sure how to say it.

"Of course he is Darling" she assured me.

"Why does he not know?" I asked curiously, she shifted uncomfortably and rested her chin on the top of my head.

"I only met him once, and I ran away instead of telling him" She explained sounding sad.

"Why did you run away?" I persisted

"I was scared, and I didn't want you to grow up in that world" She explained.

"What world?" I asked confusedly.

But she never got to reply, suddenly there was a loud crash and a metallic voice shouted through the house.

"Come and meet your uncle Doom***" the voice called coldly and sarcastically. Mummy's skin paled she stood me back up and leant down to look directly into my eyes.

"Lia, you have to go now! Leave! Run! I'll find you! But promise me you won't come back!" she whispered franticly, it was really confusing.

"W-what's happening?" I whimpered, confused and scared at the same time.

"Promise me!" she whispered sternly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!" the metallic voice came again; it made me shiver with fright.

"I-I p-promise…" I managed to stutter.

"Find your father, The Baxter building in New York, look for the big Five in the sky, and tell Him Doom has come back!" She explained franticly what I was to do. I looked up at her, the look in her eyes made me shiver, I knew she was terrified and it terrified me, I had never seen Mummy this scared before.

I nodded and she shoved me into the kitchen and shut the door behind me, at that moment there was another loud crash and some footsteps that went into the living room.

"Where is she!" the metal voice demanded, I couldn't leave Mummy to this! I peeked through the crack in the door, there was a large silhouette of a man that seemed to gleam as if he were made of metal, and he was wearing a dark coloured cloak. But that was not the worst, for he was holding Mummy in the air by her neck and she was making strange gurgling coughing noises, she was choking her! She was struggling franticly and trying to pull his hand off.

"Where is she?" He repeated, "I have searched too long to lose her now!"

"N-never… t-tell… you…" Mummy managed to choke out.

"Too bad. You'll have to pay now!" he said calmly as if he was stating an obvious fact.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and sparks and flashes spread all over Mummy's body lighting up the room, her body was shaking. Then Just as suddenly the sparks stopped and Mummy's head fell sideways and her body slumped. He had killed her! She was Dead! I drew my head back from the door in a state of shock then I turned and fled out the back door and ran as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

***I did actually have a pair of sunglasses which did this; it was annoying as I kept tripping over… XD**

**** You didn't expect the Boys to do nothing did you? As for why the scanner didn't pick her up I am not entirely sure whether they do work for the fantastic 4 so I thought it would be best if they didn't as I didn't really want here to be dragged off by the MRD, which if you haven't realised is who they are, sorry for the randomness of it but I couldn't resist the whole awkwardness of them bursting in only to realise that they've got it wrong! XD**

*****I am not entirely sure how to do Dr Doom's character so forgive me if it doesn't work. I figured that since he nearly married Sue he would try to claim to be her uncle for the power or something again sorry if I got it wrong. As for how he knows about Lia, I have absolutely no idea but I will try to work it out as the story continues.**

* * *

**You have official permission to hate me now, do still review though, I am now going to cry in a corner if you'll excuse me. (**She runs off and crying is heard from offside**)**

_**L- Why are you crying? It's my Mum you just killed!**_

**Well technically I created both of you, but feel free to join me in my crying (**from offside, Lia joins her offside and the sounds of both crying are heard**)**

**H- Anyone getting De ja vu? Anyway goodbye.**

**Heather XD**

**Superminion :'( (you get a sad face this time cause I am sad ****)**


	3. Metal

**Hi, I'm still depressed from the last chapter but I thought I may as well continue to make it up to you; it also appears that Lia and Heather have deserted me for the moment so I will have to get on without them. You can hate me more if you want as I have to be more mean **** but please don't let it stop you from reviewing, more suggestions for Lia's hero name would be helpful, also thank you to Anonymous who suggested Girl Torch.**

**Oh and Celticlily, before you review I know there is something about me and Supernova and torturing our cute characters so I am apologising, I will try and make this the only time, although as Supernova said I am surprisingly good at writing dark nightmares and things XD.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I ran and ran as fast as I could, I had to get away! Then suddenly my legs shot out from under me and I felt myself hit the ground there was a loud crack and pain shot through my arm. I cried harder, my eyes began to sting from crying so much and my cheeks felt strange and numb. I could feel something dripping down my neck, I tried to bring up my hand to wipe it off but pain shot through my arm again, I screamed from the pain, I looked across at my arm, as I was still lying flat on the ground, it was lying at a strange angle and looked like it had something was sticking out of it. It hurt so much! I picked up my other arm and used it to pick myself off the ground I bit my lip hard to stop myself from screaming in pain again as I carefully picked my hurt arm off the ground. I felt dizzy from all the pain, and before I could stop myself I felt myself falling into a void of blackness , falling and falling, I couldn't stop myself!

* * *

_I hit the ground with a jerk but somehow I wasn't hurt, and neither was my arm. I slowly got up to avoid my dizziness; it was then that I looked around. There was blackness everywhere; I couldn't see anything, not even the floor I was standing on! I could hear something moving around in the darkness but I couldn't see it! I turned and ran away from where I thought the noise was coming from, looking behind me to see if whatever it was had followed me, but I still couldn't see anything, just the never ending blackness. Then all of a suddenly I ran straight into something hard, I backed up and looked to see what it was, but I couldn't see! Then I remembered my flames, I clicked my fingers and the Candle flame ignited itself above my thumb and a small circle of light appeared around it, I moved the light in front of me to see what I had bumped into, but as soon as I had I wished I hadn't . Because there in front of me, the metal of his face gleaming menacingly from under his cloak, was the man from the house, the man who killed Mummy, the man who was after me! I turned and fled in the opposite direction, my entire body now alight. But after only a few seconds he appeared again in the bubble of light caused by my flames, this time he reached his hand out towards me as if to catch me! I turned and ran in a different direction, but I could hear his breathing behind me._

_I WILL GET YOU LIA! I AM COMING FOR YOU!_

_The cold metallic voice seemed to come from everywhere at once; I panicked and ran faster as soon as I did again the sinister shadow appeared in front of me! But that was impossible, be was behind me, I turned and looked, he was there too! There were two of them! I turned and ran away from both of them, but everywhere I went there was another of him! I couldn't get away!_

_NOOOO! _

_I screamed my flames getting hotter and brighter and brighter._

_I WILL FIND YOU LIA! _

_The voice comes again but this time there were many voices all the same, the cold metallic voice of the Metal man! My flames brightened more and flickered fiercely, but the bubble of light expanded revealing that there was a circle of the metal men all around me in every direction, a circle moving closer and closer to me! There was no escape! Terrified I curled up on the floor and hugged my knees there was nothing I could do! He was going to get me! I couldn't escape! All of the Men raised their right arms at the same time and pointed them at me. Something happened, my flames changed, they were burning me! I screamed in agony, something stabbed my right arm! But then something else happened, there was a voice, a new voice!_

_SWEETIE ARE YOU OK? WAKE UP SWEETHEART!_

_Then I felt like I was being pulled upwards, all the burning pain left except for my arm and a numb ache on my jaw. There was a light that came closer to me I tried to move but my arm hurt too much._

* * *

"Mummy?" I mumbled towards the sound of the voice.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I'm not your Mummy" the voice said, "Could you tell me what happened to you?"

Slowly I opened my eyes I could see the sky above me and leaning over me was a small old lady with wispy grey hair, I tried to sit up but the pain shot through my arm again causing me to scream again.

"Shh Darling, don't move, just tell me what you remember" the woman said soothingly, "the ambulance is on its way"

My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened, and I began to breathe fast.

"The scary Metal man! He killed Mummy! I ran and ran but then I can't remember!" I told her my eyes wide with fear.

"Oh you poor dear!" she exclaimed, and she reached out and held my good arm, rubbing up and down with her thumb. She stayed there rubbing my arm in silence for what felt like ages then I heard the sound of an ambulance coming closer, the woman got up from next to me and waved at the ambulance to get the attention of the driver. The ambulance slowed and stopped next to us. The driver got out along with another man; both were wearing bright yellow jackets. They went and talked to the Lady

"Do you know what happened here?" the first man asked.

"I don't know exactly, I saw her collapsed on the path when I came out my door, I live just over there" she said, pointing to the other side of the road, "I think she fell and broke her arm, but she might have hit her head too as she was unconscious when I found her and she keeps talking about her mother being killed by some sort of metal monster, and there's a cut on her Jaw"

"Ok, could we have the bandages over here?" he shouted to his partner who had gone back to the Ambulance, the second man nodded and began to rummage around in the back. He got out a small package and brought it up to me. The first man had also come up to me.

"What's your name?" he asked concernedly.

"Lia" I replied nervously biting my lip.

"Ok Lia, I want you to tell me where it hurts ok?" he explained.

"My arm and a little bit on my face" I told him, he nodded understandingly.

"Do you remember what happened, Lia?" he asked as he took the package of his partner and began to get some bandages out. I nodded.

"First the Spy men came through the window and tried to get me but they got it wrong and mummy told me about daddy then the Metal man knocked the door down and tried to get me too but mummy put me in the kitchen and so he zapped her with spark things and killed her and so I ran away so he couldn't get me and then I woke up on the path!" I explained. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure your head is ok?" he asked, I nodded.

"It did happen!" I insisted, the man turned to his partner again.

"Tell the hospital we have an unidentified child with a broken arm and possible concussion, they need to prepare the X-ray" the other man nodded and went back to the ambulance the first man turned back to me and the lady held my hand again.

"I'm going to lift and bandage your arm now, I want you to squeeze the lady's hand when it hurts Ok?" he told me, I nodded and bit my lip, bracing for the pain. The ambulance man reached down to my arm, which was still lying at a strange angle on the ground. He placed his hands either side of the sticky out piece of bone.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded again still biting my lip. He gently picked up the arm with both his hands, the pain shot all down my arm, and I screamed and gripped the woman's hand as hard as I could. As the pain increased I gritted my teeth as hard as I could, he straightened the arm and laid it down again, so the pain got less for a bit, but then he picked up the bandages and picked up my arm again, causing me to scream again as the pain returned twice what it had been, then he tightly wrapped my arm in the bandage so that it was across my tummy. But then I started to feel hot and I realised it too late, the lady withdrew her had with a sharp cry. The ambulance man started as parts of my clothes began to char and blacken.

"No! Not now!" I shouted to the flames which calmed down and disappeared leaving only a few blackened holes in my clothes. Now both the Ambulance men and the Lady were staring at me in shock, I couldn't bear to see anyone else run away from me like that, so I got up, ignoring the pain and dizziness I turned and ran away down the road. I didn't stop running until I got to a small alleyway where I curled up next to one of the bins and cried and cried!

Why had this all happened to me? What did I do to deserve this? I cried harder until I had no tears left. I was just a Freak! Everybody ran away from me! Who would want me? I had nobody! Mummy had said I wasn't a freak, she wanted me! But she was gone now! There was nothing I could do! Where could I go? Who would look after a freak like me! The I remembered, Mummy had said Daddy was the same as me, he couldn't think I was a freak, cause he was one too! But how could I find him? Mummy said he lived in New York, that was ages away how could I get there? And how would I find him once I got there? Mummy said there was a 5 in the sky? But why would there be a number in the sky? There is only one sky not 5? And what did she mean about Doom? Maybe it was a secret code for something? I was so confused! But I had to get to Daddy so the first question had to be getting to New York. Slowly I got up, my arm hurt less now that it was bandaged, but I didn't think it would last for long.

**So another cliff-hanger, what did you think, please review and tell me.**

_**L- I thought it was mean!**_

**I'm sorry I did not mean to break your arm it just sort of happened; I promise I won't do anything more bad to you!**

_**L- Why are you wearing pretty things anyway?**_

She gestures to the clothes the older girl is wearing, a pink dress on top of dark grey leggings and a short sleeve cropped white Cardigan done up with one button at the front, her hair is tied in a sideways ponytail which just reaches the bottom of her neck or the top of her right shoulder, she is also wearing a small cross necklace made of little crystals **(this is actually what I am wearing XD)**

**Oh that is because I am going to a new year's party with my friends and if Supernova95 would actually pick me up then I would be able to go but she has not arrived yet so I am waiting! Sorry if you are reading this but I am bored and yeah I end up doing strange things when I am bored… anyway goodbye for now**

**Superminion XD**


	4. Dark

**So, this story is beginning to get a bit crazy, but I will try to make sure it makes sense, also I apologise if Lia seems to take a long time to work out what to do but it annoys me when characters immediately know what to do as it is unrealistic, It's just like, oh no I have just seen my mum die, I will now run halfway across the country from the guy who killed her (Dr Doom), to find a person I don't even know while in large amounts of pain and bursting into flames at regular intervals. Ok rant over, I will continue.**

**Oh and Lia and Heather have come back again!**

_**L and H- That doesn't mean we're not still annoyed with you!**_

**Ok I get it! Can we continue now?**

Both other girls nod

**IMPORTANT! Ok, so just to avoid some confusion later on, I'm thinking that Lia was born early on in the two years between the two films, this means that this is set about seven years after the second one making Lia nine and Heather about twenty seven, However the Heather in my author notes will still be eighteen as that is the age she starts off, also Lia is quite small for her age. Lia do you want to do the Disclaimer now?**

_**L- Yay! Superminion does not own the Fantastic 4 or anything else she may mention, other than Me, Heather, our families except for my Dad, and some other characters that have yet to be introduced, oh and Lucie.**_

**Thank you Lia**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I looked around the Alley I was standing in, it was beginning to get a bit dark and the dustbins cast creepy shadows all around, there was a street lamp round the corner that had just flickered on spilling it's golden glow across the floor yet somehow causing the shadows to look more dark and foreboding I thought I heard something rustle near me and shivered nervously. I stepped out into the light of the lamp and looked down at myself, the bandage that held my arm was dirty and blackened in places but mostly intact, my clothes were less so, the polo shirt had lots of scorch marks and holes where the fabric had burnt away completely, the skirt was damp from sitting on the ground and one side was almost burnt away and the other had a large hole in it. There was no way I could look normal, my good arm and my legs were smeared with dirt and I could feel the blood from the cut on my drying where it had dripped down my neck, I reached up and touched my face, there were still tears on my cheeks and I was sure they had left stains, the cut itself was strange and sticky and hurt when I touched it. I bit my lip and winced from the pain, if I was going to do anything I had to clean myself up first. I crept out of the Alley way onto the street which was strangely deserted, and walked along, trying to stay in the shadows to hide my appearance, luckily I did not see anyone except some big boys playing football in the road and they ignored me entirely. Soon I found some public toilets, the lights flickered and came on when I went in but it was still dim and didn't smell very nice. I wrinkled my nose at the smell then got some of the paper towels from one of the things on the wall then I managed to climb onto the surface next to one of the sinks, it was set into a work surface like in a kitchen, so that I could see in the mirror. I could see the tearstains and dirt streaking down my face and the blood dripping down my neck that had gone all brown and sticky, I got a paper towel from my pile and put it under the tap as I turned it on, the water was cold and made my fingers feel numb, then I turned the tap back off again and used the now wet paper towel to wipe my face and arms avoiding the bandage though as I did not think that it would be good for it to get wet, I kept on doing this until I felt that I looked clean enough. I then tried to dry myself with the remaining paper towels but they just felt scratchy and hurt my skin, I carefully slipped off the surface and went into one of the Loos to try using the Loo paper but that just left white lumps of tissue on my skin so in the end I left my skin a bit damp.

* * *

After I had finished I sat back on the surface facing away from the mirror this time and dangling my legs off the edge, wandering what to do next, It must have been around six because it was getting quite dark, my tummy rumbled telling me it must be about tea time, but then I didn't remember having had lunch either. Even though I was now clean I probably still didn't look normal with my bandage and burnt clothing, and how was I going to get to New York anyway? I had never really been anywhere further than the city centre except once when me and Mummy went on the train to see my not real Auntie Jane, she was called not real because she wasn't really my Auntie but she said I could call her that because she was Mummy's friend, I don't have any real Aunties that I know about, unless they're on my dad's side. Wait, Mummy had said that Daddy lived with his sister, which would make her my Auntie! And Mummy said she had a family, which means I have an Uncle too! Maybe even a cousin! I always wanted a cousin! But I had to get there to find out, how do I get there? We went to not Auntie Jane's on the train, maybe there was a train to New York! I quickly dropped down and went out of the Loos.

I still needed to keep in the shadows a bit as I wasn't sure how I could explain my burnt clothes without them finding out, but it was easier now because it was a lot darker than before. I soon found a place I recognised and followed the signs to the train station. When I got there I realised that I should probably find something else to wear as there was no chance of hiding in the shadows on a train platform. There was a Charity shop nearby and a went round the back of it, I don't really know what I was expecting to happen but I did anyway, I found a large box outside what seemed to be the back door I opened the box and found that it had some clothes in it that someone had left, I had a look through and chose a large black hoodie that went down to my knees and a fluffy hat that kept dropping over my eyes. Then with much difficulty, and pain from my arm, I managed to put the hoodie on using just my left arm, I kept my bandaged arm inside the hoodie and let the left sleeve just hang there. I also found a yellow T-shirt that was about my size, a jean skirt, and an old looking pair of trainers; I folded them up and squashed them into a small ruck-sack which was also in the box. When I was finished I put one of the straps of the bag over my right arm so that it went roughly over my back, then I came out from behind the shop and went into the train station. There were quite a few people in the station; most of them were smart looking grown-ups who ignored me as if I wasn't there. I stopped outside the snack shop but realised that I had no money to buy anything, not even the train tickets, I thought maybe they wouldn't mind if I just took one, I was starving, but then you don't hear about all the Africa-people stealing stuff and I'm pretty sure they have less food than I had. So I turned away from the shop, though my tummy growled in protest, and found the big board with light up yellow words on it, I looked down the board until I found a line that said New York on it, next to the words was a yellow light up number three*, I guessed that was the platform it was on, at school we had done a project on trains so I knew roughly what to do, I found a sign with a number three on it and followed where the arrow pointed, I went down some stairs into a tunnel which must have gone under the tracks and, still following the signs I went up some different steps until I came to a large concrete platform with a big green number three hanging above it. I went and sat on one of the funny metal benches which felt rather cold, and swung my legs back and forth. I looked around the platform, there were others waiting for this train, more of the smart people with black brief cases, some of them even had sunglasses, it made them look a lot like spies but I didn't think they really were, besides I had already seen real spies today and I didn't think these were them, and they didn't want me anymore, they got it wrong. I brought my knees up onto the seat and hugged them to my chest, it was getting really cold and I shivered, it was kind of strange since it had been really quite warm this morning. But anyway, how was I going to get onto the train, I had no money for a ticket, I thought about this for a while then I remembered something, I couldn't remember where it was from but I knew I had heard a story about a boy who ran away on a boat by hiding in with the luggage, I think it was called stowing away or something, maybe I could do that? Then all of a sudden there was a dinging sound and a loud voice that seemed to come from nowhere in particular.

_~ THE 18:38 TRAIN TO NEW YORK STOPPING AT … AND NEW YORK WILL BE ARRIVING ON PLATFORM 3 SHORTLY ~_

I didn't quite hear the bit in the middle but I was pretty sure it meant that the train was coming, I got off my bench and tried to look insignificant so no-one would notice me, I pushed the fluffy hat from my eyes and walked down to the end of the platform I thought the train was supposed to come from and stood looking down the track. After a short while there was a rumbling sound and then a horn sound, then the voice came again.

_~ THE 18:38 TRAIN TO NEW YORK STOPPING AT …AND NEW YORK IS NOW ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 3 ~_

I stood back from the edge of the platform as the train rumbled into the station, I then hid in the shadows as two men in uniforms came and opened a big door in one of the back carriages and began to load large boxes into it, I figured this was my way of getting in. I came out of my shadow and pushed my hat from my eyes, and wandered around the platform trying to look as normal as possible. I walked around randomly trying to look like I was going nowhere in particular but in fact I was edging closer and closer to the large door in the side of the train. The uniformed men had gone to fetch another trolley of boxes and were down the other end of the platform, so I took my chance and crept towards the opening, I was just about to dart into it when I heard a loud voice from behind me.

"What ya doin' 'ere Kid**?" it asked, I turned round to see one of the uniform men towering over me, I looked up at him terrified and then suddenly burst into tears, he was really big and tall and I was sure he was going to take me away!

"Hey Girlie, don't cry, I'm not goin' ta 'urt you!" he comforted, I realised that he didn't know what I had been planning on doing so I thought it would be ok not to tell him, since I was pretty sure that stowing away was bad. I decided to use the not quite lying like I did to the nurse at school since that seemed to work well. I looked up at him nervously and bit my lip.

"I-I c-can't f-find my D-daddy!" I told him in a small voice.

"Poor Girlie, I'll 'elp ya" he comforted, then he turned and called to his partner who was still getting the crates, "Hey, we've got a missing kid over 'ere!"

He turned his back on me for a second, I took the chance and darted through the door and into the darkness of the goods carriage, through a slit in the side I saw the man looking around confusedly for where I'd gone but didn't seem to think about looking inside the train. I stood behind the door for a minute but soon realised that the men would come back soon to load more boxes and crates, I looked around at first I couldn't see anything except dark, I even thought maybe I was back in my nightmare, but soon the blacks faded to greys and I was able to see more properly. The crates were stacked in a sort of thick wall on one side of the container, I was sure there was a gap behind it I could hide in. I suddenly began to hear voices again.

"What was that about a kid?" a voice I hadn't heard before asked

"Oh, there was a girl 'ere, lost 'er parents or summin" the first man replied, "Musta run off"

"Ahh, ne'rmind, let's get these crates in" the other resolved.

They were coming back to the train! I looked around franticly for somewhere to hide, I saw on the far side of the carriage there was a place where not all of the crates had been stacked, it made a sort of stairs to the top of the thick wall, I quickly climbed up it and over the top of the wall, I bent down and dropped into the gap between it and the wall of the train holding my arm to make sure I didn't knock it on anything as I didn't want to squeal in pain and reveal my hiding place, I then curled up small in the corner to make sure no-one could see me. Once more I heard the voices of the uniform men and all the clunks and bangs as they loaded the rest of the boxes and crates, then the clunking stopped and there was a louder bang and all the light went. They had shut the door. Then I heard the muffled voice informing people that the train to New York was now leaving platform three. Then a rumbling sound came and my tummy and head felt all dizzy. We were moving. For a while I just sat and listened to the groaning and rumbling of the engines and feeling the rocking motion of the train moving forwards, but after a bit I began to feel a bit sick. Slowly I began to feel more and more sick, I curled up tighter into my corner and bit my lip but that didn't seem to do anything, then I began to feel really sleepy, I rested my head on knees and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_As soon as I fell asleep I wished I hadn't but there was nothing I could do, I was in the dark place again I stood up and looked around, it was just as dark as before, I lit myself on fire and it caused the strange bubble of light just like before. But then there was something different, something that had definitely not been there before, a spooky metal clanking sound***, steady like footsteps, it seemed to come from all around me, but I couldn't see what it was because of the dark! I slowly began to walk forwards but before I had got very far I came, quite suddenly, upon a wall made up of wooden crates piled up as high as I could see, I turned around to go back only to find that a similar wall of crates had appeared where I had just come from, it ran parallel to the other one and seemed to make some sort of corridor as far as I could see, disappearing into the inky blackness. The eerie clanking came again only this time it seemed to be coming from down the end of the corridor. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, but the clanking seemed to be following me, getting closer and closer. Suddenly a wall popped up in front of me and I just managed to stop fast enough to avoid colliding with it, I looked behind me to where the horrible metallic clanking was still coming closer, but all I could see was the darkness and the crate walls as they faded into it. I turned and looked around franticly for a way out, I saw that there was an opening on the right, in the original wall where it should have joined the new one, I quickly turned and dived into the gap, it was a long crate corridor just like the other one and I could hear the clanking getting ever closer, then all of a sudden another wall appeared in front of me, but I soon realised that, just like last time, there was an opening, this time on the left. I slipped through and continued running faster and faster, leaving a trail of fire behind me. Then it happened again, another wall came up in front of me, but this time I knew what to do, I found the opening and ran through but still the noise followed, this continued, with new walls appearing in front of me and causing me to turn right or left, rather like a maze of some sort. I was still running when another wall popped up again, I quickly looked for the opening but to my surprise found that there were two this time, one on the left and one on the right, without much thought I darted down the right one. But then quite soon after another wall appeared, I looked around for the opening but found that there was none, my eyes widened in terror as I heard the clanking get louder, I realised I would have to go back and try the other way, I turned round and ran back towards the junction, the clanking got louder and louder and I thought that I was going to crash into whatever it was that was making it, but all I could see was the endless crate walls that faded away into the dark, the corridor I had come down before flashed past and the clanking seemed to get a bit quieter but still it steadily following me, this time I kept on running and no more walls popped up in front of me it was like a really long tunnel, the steady clanging still following, it seemed to have speeded up but I turned back to see if I could see it but just like all the times before there was only the crate walls disappearing into the blackness. I turned my head and looked back in front of me, running faster I began to feel really out of breath, my lungs felt like they were on fire, well technically they were, or were they, actually that was a good point, did my insides light on fire as well? My legs hurt more with every step and my arm was in agony but I couldn't stop, I had to get away! I ran forwards still faster, my yellow flames blazing despite this, slowly, in front of me I saw a small light blue smudge, the smudge grew to a spark, the spark brightened and got larger, that's when it hit me, I was running towards it! Some sort of blue light in the distance, if only I could get to it, I thought, I was sure the clanking thing, whatever it was, would go away. So, with renewed effort I took off towards the blue spark, it was now about the size of one of the balls we used for rounders in PE, as I got closer I realised that it was not glowing blue as I had first thought, but was in fact the purest white. I got still closer and stopped, looking at the glowing ball; it was about the size of a basketball now and floating just in front of me, a bit above my head. The noises stopped. I could see white swirly patterns on the surface, and realised that it was not in fact a ball of fluorescent light, but a large and very beautiful pearl, I like pearls, Mummy had a necklace full of them that she let my borrow once when I went to a party dressed as a fairy-tale princess, I had loved looking at the creamy gems and how they seemed to reflect all the colours around them, this one was reflecting the yellow and orange of my flames. I felt a strange urge to reach out and touch the jewel and yet something told me that this was a bad idea, the urge however overrode this and I slowly and cautiously raised my left hand, for even in my dream the right hurt, and touched the pearl, for a second all I felt was the smooth shiny surface of the pearl, then all of a sudden my body felt all tingly as if I had suddenly got pins and needles all over it, then just as suddenly the tingly pricks began to increase in force until it felt as if I was being stabbed all over by tiny swords I tried to take my hand off the pearl but found I couldn't, it was somehow stuck to the gem, which was now vibrating crazily. The blackness around me suddenly shifted into a bright blur of colours the swords seemed to grow in size until I cried out in agony. Then suddenly it all stopped. The swirls the pain everything, and the pearl vanished from under my fingers. For a moment I stood there disorientated then came the voice._

_WHERE IS SHE! The voice demanded, it was cold and metallic._

_Then I knew exactly where, and when, I was._

_Never… tell… you…_

_Mummy's voice choked_

_Too bad, you will have to pay now… pay now… pay… _

_The cold metallic voice echoed menacingly around the room, I ran forwards to stop him but wacked into an invisible wall, I screamed in pain as my arm hurt, and banged against the wall trying to get through but I couldn't! The wall was solid, time seemed to slow down as I looked and saw the white-blue sparks come from the man's hand, Mummy's legs were kicking in slow motion as the electricity zapped all over her body, then the sparks faded and her body went limp and hung there in his hand._

_NOOOOOOO! I screamed slamming into the invisible wall over and over again. Suddenly there was a loud clunk and light flooded on to me_

* * *

***again I have no idea what the train system is like in America so I am making up most of it, sorry if it is wrong in any way.**

**** I apologise if this is confusing, I am attempting to give him an accent but if it doesn't work tell me and I will change it. Most of it is spelt phonetically.**

***** If you are unsure I imagine this to be the noise the cybermen make when they walk and make it a whole troop of them, if you're still not sure never mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is officially the longest I have ever written, I apologise for all the nightmares, yes Lia is afraid of the dark, I figured it would be a logical fear for her, fire creates light and dark is the opposite, if you get what I mean. As for the feeling cold all the time, if your body temperature had just risen by several hundred degrees then everything else would feel cold in comparison, that's how I see it anyway. I hope I got the train thing right but its ages since I've been on one. Also if you've read my other series of stories, Prophecy of the 5 Jewels, you will probably have realised that I have a slight obsession with Precious and Semi-Precious stones but believe me this particular one has relevance, admittedly so do all the others but bear with me. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter she will arrive in New York and meet her new family, OC's are present but I hope that will be ok.**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. I apologise for all the Harry Potter references but they just kind of crept in XD**


	5. New York

**Hello people! Guess what!**

_**L- Ooh what? What?**_

**H- Just tell us**

**Lia gets to meet her family in this chapter and I am really excited because I have loads of really good ideas! Oh and I made a new cover!**

_**L- YAY!**_

**H- Does that mean I'm in the story now?**

**Yes and also there will be some other OC's so I will introduce you to them, they are Sue and Reed's children. I will let you work them out as Lia does, although one of them has a lisp which I have tried to incorporate, it is pronounced how it is spelt**

_**L- Oh Oh do I get to meet them!**_

**Yes, considering they're your cousins**

**Another OC I may introduce is Heather's younger Brother, James Jones, he is introduced originally in chapter 9 of Voices, as a 10 year old, I will do more with him later in the story, in this story he will be approximately 19 and still slightly in awe of his sister and the others.**

**Also if you have not read Voices, which I strongly suggest you do before continuing, I should mention that Spiderman is a relatively main character so he may also feature in this.**

**Ok author notes over now, wow that was long, so who wants to do the Disclaimer?**

_**L- Me! Me! Pick Me!**_

**H- Isn't it supposed to be my turn?**

**Ok fine I'll do it, I do not own anything except my OC's, no matter how annoying they are… -_-**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked in the sudden light, then I drew back from it, remembering where I was and what had happened, I curled up tight and squished myself further into my corner. I placed my forehead on my knees and cried silently on to them, it wasn't real, it hadn't happened, it was all just a dream, it had to be! But then how was I here? How and why did I get on a train if it had never happened? So then it was real, she was gone. More tears sprang from by eyes and dripped down my nose onto my bare knees, I hugged myself tighter then gasped as I felt a jolt of pain in my left arm, I looked down at it and saw the burned and unravelling bandages, of course, I had broken it. I didn't think the bandages would hold much longer, and judging by the pain it would be a bad idea to take them off.

Wait! The train wasn't moving anymore, I remembered it had been when I fell asleep, that must mean we'd arrived. I moved my head off my knees and looked around, I noticed for the first time that the light was coming from the open doors of the carriage, I heard voices, what if they found me, they were bound to want the crates I was hiding behind and then what would happen? I had to make a run for it.

I sat up onto my knees and peaked over the crates, I could see people in yellow jackets moving stuff out of the train like before, they all seemed to be looking the other way so I decided it was now or never. Picking up my rucksack and pulling my hood up, I climbed back on top of the crates, being extra careful of my arm, I jumped down the other side since it was too dangerous to go to the step part. Then I turned and ran, I dodged out the door and sprinted down the platform.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, I turned round in shock, one of the yellow men had spotted me, he was now running after me, I sped up immediately.

"Stop right there!" he shouted again, I had no choice I stopped, and turned to him, his eyes widened as he saw my tearstained face, I saw my chance.

"Leave me alone!" I demanded, throwing my good arm violently towards him in a threatening but almost desperate gesture. To mine, and the man's surprise, flames shot from my fingertips and singed his jacket; he looked panickingly from me to the jacket.

"No! Not again!" I exclaimed before I turned and fled. I stopped running when I got round the corner, my arm hurt and my chest was aching painfully, I slowed to a walk and began to look at my surroundings, everything was really tall and intimidating, there were skyscrapers made of glass towering over everything, suddenly I felt very small, why had I come here, what had made me think that my Dad would even want me, he didn't even know about me, what if he hated me?

I bit my lip and pushed away my fears, I was here, I may as well find him, if he didn't want me I would find someone who did. I decided that I should change into the spare clothes I found, so I wandered around until I found a public toilet, this time I went to the toilet and then after I had finished I took out the borrowed clothes from my rucksack and proceeded to put them on. It was tricky as I couldn't really do anything with my left arm without it hurting loads. Eventually I managed to get properly changed, the T-shirt was ok but I didn't like the skirt, it kept falling down, I managed to twist it so that it stayed up but I still didn't like it, I never really wear skirts except my school one. I sat on the closed lid of the toilet and put the trainers on, they were also a bit big but it was better that my singed school shoes, luckily they were Velcro so I didn't have to worry about laces.

When I was finished I came out of the cubicle and climbed on top of the sinks as before, I saw in the mirror that the cut on my jaw had bled again and dripped down my chin, but that must have been a while ago as the blood was now black and crumbly. I went and got loo paper and cleaned my face as best I could, then I set out.

Going out into the streets it was really busy; it must have been quite early in the morning because everybody looked like they were in a rush to get somewhere. I wandered around the streets, not quite knowing where to go. Then I remembered what Mummy had told me, I had to look for a building, but what building, I was in the middle of a city, there are millions! At least I think there are millions, it's a really big number right, like billions and zillions and quadrillions, Mummy says the last one isn't real, wait said, Ahhh. Wait what else did she say? Remember! I commanded myself. I remembered she said something about a 5*… in the sky? Who put numbers in the sky? Oh well it was worth a try. I looked around me at the people I saw a kind looking woman walking in the other direction; I walked up to her and turned my head up towards her.

"E-excuse me, but could you tell me where I could find a big five in the sky?" I inquired; she looked at me for a second then replied.

"Oh you must mean the Fantastic Five, they live in the Baxter Building, it's quite near here, you just go straight down this street, turn right and then take the second road on the left, you can't miss it"

"Thank you! Thank you!" I replied gratefully and ran down the street following her directions, though I was not quite sure what she meant by calling it fantastic, and why had she referred to it like a person, or a group of people**. I continued down the street until it finished and I took the right turning as the lady had said and then counted the second street off to the left. As soon as I rounded the corner I knew what she had meant about not being able to miss it, it was a massive building, quite a bit taller than the buildings around it, and it had a sort of glass part at the top. But most obvious of all was the large blue five inside a circle that was floating above it; it was kind of see-through as if it was a ghost or something.

I knew this had to be were my Daddy was, I was sure of it. I bet my lip. Working up the courage to go in, and then I pushed the door hard with my good arm and slipped inside. I was in an empty room, and straight ahead there was a large lift with numbers at the top, as I was looking at it the lift made a dinging sound, and the doors started opening, I ran to the side of the room and flattened myself against the wall, but to my surprise the lift was completely empty. I looked in confusion at the empty lift, and then I heard some excited laughing and footsteps that seemed to come from the lift and stop in the middle of the room. Then a voice came from down a flight of stairs that I had not noticed before.

"Get back here, I don't know how you got that Sit but you're going to give it back right now" the voice commanded, a man with dark brown hair appeared from the stairs, he was wearing a strange blue suit with a white lab coat over the top.

"You can' catth me! You can' catth me!" a voice that seemed to come from nowhere sang tauntingly, it was young and cheeky sounding.

"You get visible right now! I may not be able to see you but I can hear you just fine!" the man commanded, and then out of nowhere there appeared a boy about my height with hair the same colour as the man's and wearing another of the strange blue suits. He hung his head.

"Bu' daddy! I was stoppin' de bad guys!" he protested, I stared wide eyed at the boy who had just appeared and then acted as if It was normal, Mummy was right, they were like me!

"There isn't any here, Jo" the man told him.

"What about her then?" he asked, pointing directly at me. The man looked at me, noticing me for the first time. I was caught, I thought about running, but then I wouldn't find my Daddy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me concernedly, I looked up at him.

"Finding Daddy" I told him, then I clicked my fingers and showed him the flame then turned it off again, his eyes went wider. "Mummy said he'd be here… She… She…"

Then suddenly all the sadness and pain swallowed me up, I burst into tears and crumpled to my knees.

"What hap'ned to your mummy?" the boy asked, cocking his head to one side like a bird.

"The metal men, he killed her" I told him. The man looked worried.

"For weal?" the boy said. I nodded. Another voice came from the stairs; it was a lady's voice this time.

"Reed, have you seen Jo? I can't find him, is everything ok?" it shouted.

"Sue you should come down here, there's something you should see" the man shouted back. A few seconds passed and the lift, that had closed again earlier, opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, on her hip was a small girl with slightly lighter blonde hair; her head was buried in the woman's shoulder.

"What is it Reed?" the woman asked, the man turned to me.

"Show her" he told me. I nodded and clicked my fingers again and showed her the flame, her eyes went even wider than the man's, and she turned to him.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"I don't think so" he replied. There was a strange squealing and both of them turned to see the boy, who was now standing in the middle of the room again and flickering in and out of existence while giggling insanely. As the woman turned round the girl attached to her lifted her head and peeked shyly at me over the woman's shoulder, with her dark eyes. Maybe these were my cousins I thought, the grown-ups seemed to know something about my Daddy they just weren't telling me. I smiled at the girl but she hid back behind her shoulder.

"Stop that Jo" the woman told the boy. "Call your Auntie Heather"

"Ok" the boy replied and stood straight and closed his eyes, and then he opened them again, then another woman came floating down the stairs, actually floating, she had purple hair and eyes and wore blue jeans and a purple T-shirt. The boy squealed in delight.

"Ge'me! Tanty He'ver! Ge'me!" he shouted bouncing up and down, the new woman landed on the ground and then made claw motions with her hands and pulled a face at the boy, who once again squealed in delight and ran around the room away from her, as she launched after him. The other two grown-ups began to talk to each other, the purple woman stopped running to chase the boy and stood in the centre of the room while the boy circled her, reaching towards him every so often causing him to squeal more and giggle insanely***. I watched for a while as the others talked, I couldn't actually hear what they were saying but I knew it was about me. Then all of a sudden the boy disappeared again, the woman smirked.

"You know that doesn't work on me, but if that's the way you want to play it" she laughed. She put her hand out in front of her and moved it upwards, her eyes changed to yellow, there was a squealing and then more giggling and the boy appeared, he was now hovering above the ground and wiggling crazily, still giggling, the woman lowered him down and the process started again.

After a while they seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, the called the other woman over, the boy stopped running and followed her. They talk while the boy looks up at them interestedly and then the purple woman comes towards me.

"Hey Lia, could you come with me?" she asked me, I looked at her confusedly as she took my hand and lead me into the lift, the doors closed behind us.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked

"Stupid Heather! She doesn't know you're a Telepath, now you've just gone and creeped her out!" She muttered loudly.

"What's Te-le-pa-ath?" I asked, stumbling over the strange word.

"Wait, I said that out loud! Ahh it's contagious! Peter I am so killing you!" She muttered some more.

"What's Con-taj-us and who's Peter?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Contagious means catching, and Peter is a friend of mine who talks a lot" she explained.

"Oh… like Spiderman?" I asked her.

"Um… Yeah… Kinda" she replied, looking rather awkward for some reason, "do you like Spiderman?"

I nodded.

"He's cool" I replied, she smiled mysteriously, "you never told me what Te-le-path was, or why you knew my name!"

"Oh right, Telepath means that I can hear your thoughts, that's how I knew your name" she explained, I didn't really like that idea, I crushed my left ear against my shoulders and covered my right

"I don't want you in my head!" I exclaimed, she tried to say something but I couldn't hear her as my ears were covered, I uncovered my ears and looked at her questioningly, I still didn't even know her name.

"I said I don't try to, I have to concentrate, and you can call me Auntie Heather if you want" she told me.

"Are you my Auntie?" I asked.

"No, not really, but that's what Jo and Amy call me and I'm not really their Auntie either" she replied.

"Ok, Auntie Heather" I answered, I looked around the lift, it was pretty boring. "Auntie Heather?"

"Yes Lia" she replied

"Why did you fly?" I asked, she shrugged.

"It's more fun than walking" she explained.

"Oh… d'you think I could fly?" I asked her hopefully.

"Maybe, Jonny can" she told me.

"Who's Jonny?" I asked.

At that moment the lift reached the top and the doors opened. I walked cautiously out of the door looking around, there was a sort of entrance bit there was a desk and doors do different rooms. Then the boy from earlier bounded up to me from what I thought must be the top of the staircase.

"Hi, I'm ve 'nvis'ble boy…" he started excitedly but trailed off as the woman, who I thought must have been his Mum, appeared behind him and gave him a stern look. "Wew I wood be if Mummy and Daddy wood let me, my weal name is Jo, and that's Amy" he pointed to the girl who was now hiding behind his Mum's legs "What's youws?"

"Lia" I replied, looking nervously at the boy.

"I'm happy youwr not a Bad guy" he said smiling at me. The woman walked forwards and put her hand on Jo's shoulder, Jo looked up at him.

"Jo, the grown-ups need to talk now, take your sister to your room ok?" the woman told him, Jo nodded and walked round the back of the woman, where Amy was hiding, he held out his hand, which Amy took, and led her out of the room.

"C'mon Amy, le'ss go see'f ve bad guys'v gone yet" he told her, she looked warily at me but followed her brother. The woman turned to Auntie Heather.

"Could you go after them?" she asked.

Auntie Heather nodded and walked out of the room by the same door as the others. Then the other woman turned to me.

"Alright Lia, let's get you cleaned up" she told me, she held her hand out for me to hold, "you can call me Auntie Sue"

"Are you my real auntie?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled at me.

"Maybe" she replied, she led me through a different door to the one Jo and Amy went through, it came out in a large sciency looking place with loads of strange things that I hadn't seen before. The man from earlier was sitting at a desk looking at a funny phone like thing.

'_Hello Sue, Hello unidentified person'****_ the voice seemed to come from everywhere in the room, it was Kind of scary, I drew back from the room and tried to go back through the door, but unfortunately I was still holding Auntie Sue's hand so I didn't get very far, she looked down and noticed my distress.

"It's ok Lia, it's just HERBIE, Look, HERBIE this is Lia, say Hello" Auntie Sue explained.

'_Hello Lia, I am HERBIE'_ the computer voice sounded again.

"H-hello Mr Herbie" I replied nervously, why was the room talking to me? There was a beeping sound and a computer screen near the man lit up.

'_Dr Richards, why is the small female addressing me as 'Mr'?' _the computer voice asked.

"Her name is Lia and she does not know" the man replied slightly distractedly as if he was still concentrating on whatever It was he was doing. Auntie Sue rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Lia" Auntie Sue said and led me to a small desk and helped me onto it; Auntie Heather came in and joined us, she produced a sort of first aid kit. I sat on the edge of the desk while they took off my rucksack and examined my face. Auntie Heather opened the first aid kit and got out a piece of cotton wool, she put some liquid from a bottle on it and dabbed it on the cut on my jaw, it stung a lot and I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, we have to get it clean" she apologised as she held my chin still, Auntie Sue meanwhile was looking at my arm, she unwrapped the bandages, holding the arm still so I did not hurt too much, it did still hurt though, she gasped when she saw the sticky out bit and firmly bandaged it back up. **(A/N they would have first aid skills right? I mean they have to get injured at some point)**

"We'll have to get that checked out, but this should hold for now" she commented. Auntie Heather had finished cleaning my Jaw cut and was now covering it in a big white plaster thing. When they were finished the man came over and took hold of my good hand.

"This is your Uncle Reed" Auntie Sue told me.

"This may hurt a bit" he warned me, he then produced a small black tube looking thing which he placed on the end of my middle finger, he pressed a button on the top and it clicked, I felt a sharp prick on my finger and gasped. He then removed the tube and a small bead of blood appeared on my finger, he then took a small piece if card with lines on and put it on top of the blood so that it had a red splodge on it, his arm then stretched across the room and slotted it into a hole in one of the computer things. My eyes widened at this.

"HERBIE, run DNA analysis and compare with results for Jonny Storm" he commanded.

'_Certainly Dr Richards' _HERBIE replied and a light appeared round the hole.

"Heather, could you scan her?" Uncle Reed asked, I didn't really like the sound of that.

"Ok, Lia if it's ok with you I need to have a little look at some of your memories" Auntie Heather asked.

"I don't like it!" I announced.

"Please Lia, we need to see" she pleaded, I looked at my feet, they were dangling off the edge of the desk.

"Ok" I whispered, I bit my lip and tried not to cry, for I knew I had to show them Mummy.

"It'll be ok" she reassured me, then she put her hand in front of my face, it glowed Pink and then my world turned black for a second. Then images began to flash in front of my eyes, images of my memories, I saw myself grow and get older as the images flickered by, my first day of school, meeting Lucie, birthdays, Christmases, all flashed by. Then the pictures seemed to slow down, until they stopped altogether, freezing on one picture.

I was standing on the grass down the side of school, I saw myself and Lucie walk down the path, the boys jumped in front I saw Lucie step forward and try to confront them, the boys pushed her back, and I saw myself, getting angrier and angrier, until finally I burst into flames. I saw the look of terror on Lucie's face when she saw me, but there was something else something I couldn't quite place. I saw her turn and run away and leave me there alone.

I saw my mission to get to my clothes, my trip to the nurses office, and then I saw Mummy arrive to take my home, the sadness filled me, tears overflowing down my cheeks, I saw the fear in her eyes as she saw the small flame flickering above my thumb, it was different from Lucie's fear, it was almost as if she knew what was going to happen. The scene continued and I saw me and Mummy get in the car.

And then suddenly I was at home, in the living room, I could see Mummy's frantic pacing and myself curled up on the Sofa, the Spy-men came and retreated, I saw Mummy sit me on her knee, I saw myself cuddling into her, I couldn't do it! I couldn't see this again! I can't cope! Not again! I panicked trying to make everything stop, to my surprise, the scene froze, and faded to black and white like an old TV, I walked closer to the sofa, Mummy's soft brown eyes, now a dark grey, looked straight ahead, straight through me. No mummy no! She can't be gone, she just can't! I reached out to touch her but my hand just went through, like I was a ghost, or she was.

My legs collapsed from under me and I wept into my knees, then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I sat up and looked round. I saw that it was Auntie Heather; she was standing over me, in colour unlike the rest of the world. I let her pick me up and hug me to her. I sink my head into her shoulder, just like my past self is doing to Mummy.

_I know it's hard, but we have to see this, only once I promise, I will be with you the whole time._

I heard Auntie Heather's voice comforting me inside my head, I hugged her closer, I had only just met her but somehow I felt I could trust her, like she understood. I nodded slowly still with my face snuggled into her shoulder, she hugged me tighter and then slowly put me down next to her and took hold of my hand, squeezing it comforting, slowly the scene began to play again.

I bit my lip hard as the colour faded back in to the picture. Then it started moving, I saw myself snuggle into Mummy, then suddenly I heard the metallic voice. I bit my lip harder and Auntie Heather squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to her. I saw Mummy stand me up and tell me to go, I saw the fear in her eyes as the voice came again, tears ran afresh down my cheeks as I saw myself run out of the room.

The door burst open and I saw the metal man walk in, then I heard Auntie Heather gasp.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed I tried to get forwards but found I was unable to move, "GO AWAY! LEAVE HER ALONE"

Still he walked slowly to where Mummy was standing in the centre of the room, demanding my whereabouts.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed more as the cold metal hands clamped around her neck, but still she refused to tell.

"MUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYY" I screamed as the sparks danced up and down her body and the life left her eyes, her body fell to the ground in slow motion. My vision turned white and suddenly I was back in the science room. I was shivering incessantly, tears streaming down my face, I felt like my chest was going to burst. Breathing franticly in and out I tried hard to stop myself crying in front of all the people.

"She's telling the truth" Auntie Heather told the others, they nodded, "One other thing, the 'Metal Man' that killed her Mother, it was Doom"

"That's impossible, he was killed years ago!" Uncle Reed exclaimed, there was a coughing sound from behind us.

"Could someone please explain what on earth is going on?" a new voice I hadn't heard before asked. I turned around and saw a man floating outside the window, which seemed to have opened, but not just a man; he was entirely coated in flames.

'_DNA Analysis complete, Match: Positive' HERBIE_ chose that moment to announce, everyone in the room stared at the man in the window. He flew forward through the window and landed, his flames dissipated to reveal he had blonde hair, like Auntie Sue, and blue eyes like mine, he was also wearing one of the funny blue suits.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" he demanded, everyone just stood and stared at him.

"D-daddy?" I stuttered nervously.

* * *

***I just remembered I think that I put four instead of five in the other chapters, sorry for any confusion, I will go back and change it.**

****I should point out that living for her whole life on the other side of the country and never having been to New York, she has not heard of the Fantastic Five, but has heard of Spiderman and knows a bit about him. **

***** My family friends that have a son like this and he is adorable, and I play with him just like Heather does, just thought I'd randomly tell you this.**

****** this story will have elements of the cartoon version I watched when I was younger, in that Herbie exists and also there will be Doombots later in the story but I can't remember everything so forgive me if I get anything wrong, I think the version I watched was the EMH one but I'm not sure.**

**Ha! I am mean again XD I promise I will update again soon since I am having loads of inspiration! **

_**L-Yay!**_

**I have to go now though, Bye.**

**Superminion XD**


	6. Bandages and Cookies!

**Yay! Here is the next chapter! I still have loads of ideas so I will get on with it XD**

**I should point out that there is no romance whatsoever between Jonny and Heather, the sort of relationship they have is best described as her being an annoying little sister.**

**Also DC Superheroes do not exist in this, as much as Lia may think so.**

_**L- They are real!**_

**Are not!**

_**L- Are too!**_

**Are not!**

_**L- Are too!**_

**H- Stop it you two! Superminion you are old enough to know better!**

**Am not! Anyway being grown up is overrated, and boring. **

_**L- Their still real!**_

**They are not, and before you have time to contradict me further, here is the chapter.**

**Superminion XD**

* * *

His eyes widened as he looked at me, then he turned to the others.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" he asked.

"The tests confirm it" Uncle Reed replied, "She's your Daughter"

"Is this some sort of sick joke? 'cause I'm really not getting it!" he asked again, I looked up at him my eyes wide, he didn't want me! Tears threatened to once more spill down my cheeks.

"It's not a Joke Jonny" Auntie Sue told him.

"How…?" he started asking but trailed off.

"Oh come on Jonny, you can't seriously have thought it would never happen!" Auntie Heather interjected, then looked sadly at me, "you're all she has left"

"I don't understand!" he exclaimed confusedly.

"Her Mum was killed, by Dr Doom" Auntie Heather replied.

"Isn't he supposed to be drowned in some ocean off china?" he asked.

"There were no witnesses, and that was eight years ago, we have no idea what he's been doing since" Auntie Sue explained.

"But he can't… she can't…" he spluttered. He didn't want me! I knew he didn't! All this was for nothing! Auntie Heather was right! I had nothing left! I bit my lip hard and the tears streamed down my cheeks. Through my tears I saw his blurred figure turn towards me.

"Umm don't cry… don't cry!" he said rather awkwardly, "I'll… um… get you cookies!"

There was a giggling sound from behind me.

"Seriously? Cookies? That's all you could think of?" Auntie Heather laughed.

"Hey! Give me a break, I'm new to this!" he protested.

"You could at least try asking her what's wrong!" Auntie Heather suggested.

"Since when do you know all about children all of a sudden!" he retorted.

"I have a brother" she reminded him, "look just ask her"

"Ok!" he replied annoyedly, he looked down at me, "Ok what's wrong?"

He patted me rather awkwardly; my lip trembled as I looked back up at him.

"Y-you d-don't w-want m-me!" I stuttered.

"Hey of course I want you!" he protested, still sounding awkward though, "I just don't know you yet, it's a bit of a shock"

I blinked away the tears from my eyes and looked into his.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Really" he confirmed, "now let's go find that cookie"

There was another snigger and Daddy shot a look at Auntie Heather and she made a face that seemed to say she would never dream of it. Daddy took my good hand and helped me off the table before leading my through a door into a kitchen area. He let go of my hand to reach onto a shelf and brought down a large biscuit tin, from which he produced a large chocolate chip cookie. My eyes lit up as he gave it to me and took one for himself, we ate our cookies in silence, I wasn't really sure what to say and I don't think he did either. I finished my cookie and began to look around the kitchen, it looked pretty normal; you wouldn't think that it was inhabited by superheroes. There were normal things like a fridge and a cooker and cupboards, there was a table with seven chairs and a high chair. There was a thud and the door started opening, I turned round and looked at the opening door, through the door came a large orange rock thing. I ran across the kitchen and hid behind Daddy.

"Daddy there's a big scary rock monster!" I screamed, to my surprise Daddy began shaking, I looked up at him and found that he was trying very hard not to laugh, I was confused. The rock-thing grunted.

"You gotta admit that was funny!" Daddy exclaimed, the thing grunted again.

"Mind explaining to me who she is and what she's doing here?" it asked in a deep growly voice.

"This is… urr… What's your name" he turned to me.

"L-Lia" I told him, still from behind his leg.

"This is Lia" he amended, "she's kinda… sorta… my… um… Daughter"** (Rhyme XD Sorry****)**

The thing raised his eyebrow and then looked at me.

"Hey" it said to me, though I should probably call it a he now, I peeked out from behind Daddy's legs rather like Amy had done with Auntie Sue earlier.

"Well she's got your eyes" he commented, I came out from my hiding place.

"Does that mean you're not a scary monster?" I asked nervously, he smiled slightly.

"No kid, I'm not" he told me.

"Are you my Uncle too?" I asked.

"If you want kid" he replied.

"Ok" I smiled at him, "Can we go find Auntie Heather now?"

I looked up at Daddy.

"Ok" he agreed, I took his hand and pulled him towards the door, my new uncle raised an eyebrow at him and he glared in return, why did people keep on doing that? We went out of the kitchen and back to the sciencey place, where Auntie Heather walked up to me and Daddy let go of my hand and went to where Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed were.

"Hey Lia, I have someone who I think you'd like to meet" Auntie Heather told me, smiling mysteriously. I looked at her curiously; she took my hand and led me through the door into the hall place where the lift was. Standing in the middle of the room was a person in a red and blue suit with black lines all over.

"Spiderman!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Well who else do you know who goes around in a red and blue spandex suit?" Spiderman asked jokily.

"Superman does!" I told him.

"He doesn't count, he's not real" Spiderman objected.

"He is too!" I protested.

"No he isn't!" he persisted.

"Is!" I objected, Auntie Heather looked warningly at Spiderman and he did not continue.

"What's S-p-an-d-ex?" I asked, struggling over the strangeness of the word.

"It's what my costumes' made of" he explained.

"Oh" I said, I smiled shyly at him. "I think you're cool! I don't care what the scary man says!"

I walked up to him and hugged him round his waist with my one hand. He seemed rather stiff and awkward.

"Scary man?... Heather I like this kid!" he commented, he looked down at me, "You can let go now"

"Oh, sorry" I apologised. The door behind me opened and I turned to see that it was Uncle Reed this time.

"Heather, I phoned the hospital they say we should take Lia over as soon as possible, Oh Spiderman" he said but stopped when he saw Spiderman.

"Uh, Hey Dr Richards" Spiderman said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "I should go now… tell Flick I said Hi"

Spiderman then jumped onto the ceiling and crawled across to a window and jumped out, shooting one of his webs while I watched wide eyed. Then Auntie Heather turned to me.

"We better get you to the hospital and get that arm cast" She suggested, I nodded and followed through another door into what looked like a strange garage, I wondered what it was doing at the top of the building. My eyes widened as a saw what looked like a floating silver car*, Auntie Heather pressed a button and the car seemed to split into four bits, I gasped.

"It is quite cool isn't it?" She asked, I nodded in agreement and she helped me scramble into a passenger seat in one of the sections, it felt really strange because the car was floating so it bounced up and down when I jumped in my seat, I giggled. Auntie Heather then got into the driver's side of the car, looking slightly annoyed at my bouncing.

"How am I supposed to drive if you keep on making the car bounce like that?" she asked slightly annoyedly.

"Sorry Auntie Heather" I said and stopped immediately sitting on my hands and looking down at my knees. She nodded appreciatively.

"Good girl" she said smiling slightly as she did up my seatbelt which I couldn't do with just one hand. When she was finished I looked round to see that Daddy was standing there, I waved at him and Auntie Heather looked up.

"I'm coming too" he stated.

"Ok, you're flying behind though." Auntie Heather agreed.

"Why can't you fly?" he protested.

"Two words, Power Demonstration" she told him.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"She has your powers, the least you could do is show her!" she pointed out.

"She… What?" he exclaimed.

"Lia, show him" she commanded, pointing at me, I obeyed by clicking my fingers and holding up the flame for him to see.

"Oh" he said simply, looking a bit shocked.

"Again, you seriously didn't imagine it would happen?" Auntie Heather asked.

"I… uh… didn't think of it" he explained strangely, Auntie Heather rolled her eyes. She sat back in the car and started it, it sounded just like a normal car which was a bit strange. One of the walls of the room opened to reveal the outside; I could see the sky and all the tall buildings, the car drove forwards and out of the tower. I looked back to where Daddy was standing still in the garage place.

"Flame on!" he shouted as he burst into flames and took off, chasing after us while I watched in wonder, I wandered if I could ever do that.

"Auntie Heather?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Can I do that?" I asked again.

"Maybe" she replied, still concentrating on driving the flying car.

"Do you think Daddy would teach me?" I persisted.

"You'll have to ask him" she replied.

"Ok" I agreed. I looked around at all the buildings; it looked a lot different this way than it had when I was down on the ground. Sort of exciting rather than scary. I kept watching Daddy all the way there, he performed tricks like flips and loop the loops for me while I squealed and bounced in my seat. At least I did bounce for a bit until Auntie Heather got annoyed at me for ruining the flight pattern whatever that meant.

I stopped bouncing and soon after we swooped down and landed in a parking space in front of an official looking building which must have been the hospital and Daddy landed next to us and turned off his flames, there were normal people who were walking and looked at us strangely, some children pointed excitedly at us, I looked at Auntie Heather and Daddy, they didn't seem to bothered by this so I thought it must be normal for them. Auntie Heather unstrapped me from the car and lifted me out onto the ground, I ran up to Daddy and hugged him one armedly round the waist, he was still a bit awkward about it though.

"Daddy that was amazing, can I do it too? Can I? Can I? Can you teach me?" I squealed excitedly.

"Maybe" he replied laughing slightly, I stuck my bottom lip out at him and frowned.

"That's not fair, that's what Auntie Heather said!" I complained sulkily. All the same I held my hand out for him to hold, he looked at the hand for a moment before realising what he was supposed to do with it then took it gingerly. Auntie Heather led us into the hospital, a lot of people stared at us there and I began to feel like I was walking around with a flashing sign on my head, it was a very strange feeling, maybe if I went to live in a goldfish bowl they would understand, but I didn't think that I could breathe under-water so that one was out. When we got into the hospital there were other people who were hurt or sick walking around, they turned to look at us too, I didn't think I liked it. Auntie Heather went over to a desk and talked to the person behind it.

"Excuse me, this is Lia, she's broken her arm and we'd like to get it looked at" She explained. The lady behind the desk looked up and suddenly looked flustered.

"Yes Miss… er… Psy-girl, what is her sir name?" the woman replied, quickly moving papers around her desk so she could use the computer. Auntie Heather looked at me for a second then back at the desk-lady.

"Her full name is Liana Marie Skye" she told her, desk-lady began typing franticly and then looked up.

"Thank you, Miss Psy-girl; if you'll just take a seat over there" she gestured to a row of chairs, "I'll have someone see you soon"

"Thanks" Auntie Heather replied, "By the way, it's Heather"

"Ok Miss Heather" Desk- Lady replied. We went and sat down on the row of chairs, I looked around at the other people sitting there, there was a girl a bit older than me with long blonde hair that was streaked with blood and holding a large pad on the top of her head was a bandage that passed under her chin, she was biting her lip in pain, another girl with black hair was struggling to breathe while her Mum tried to calm her down, her skin looked a bit blue, which was strange. A boy with messy brown hair was carried in by his parents covered in small bruises. I saw a man with a teenage girl and boy and a boy that looked my age, the older boy was leaning on the man and the girl was holding the younger boy's hand, they all had tears in their eyes, the girl was wearing a fluffy hat like mine and holding a cuddly seal in her other hand. A nurse was pushing an old man in a wheelchair and a little boy was trying to get away from his parents with blood streaming out of his nose.**

After a while a doctor came and called my name and we went into a small room with a desk, a funny bed and three chairs, Daddy helped me up onto the bed and I sat on the edge, the doctor examined my arm and began unwrapping the bandage, complementing Auntie Heather on how well it was bandaged. Auntie Heather said that it was Auntie Sue that did it. He finished unwrapping the bandage and held my arm still and straight but he couldn't stop it from jogging a little bit and the pain shot through my arm, I gasped and flames began springing up all over my body. The doctor's eyes widened and looked from me to Daddy and back again with a very strange expression on his face.

"Is she his…?" he asked Auntie Heather trailing off at the end. Auntie Heather nodded. He began to rebandage my arm and then he said he was going to take me to something called an X-Ray. When I asked what it was he said that they were going to take a picture of my arm, I wondered why they needed to take a picture when they could see it right there for themselves but I didn't ask any more questions. I was taken to a place surrounded with curtains where Auntie Heather helped me change out of my now scorched clothes and into some special ones that the hospital gave us, Daddy wasn't allowed ''cause he's a boy' ,Auntie Heather said anyway.

"We need to get you something better" Auntie Heather commented as she helped me take my T-shirt off over my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked through the fabric that was currently encasing my head.

"Well we can't have you burning through clothes like this all the time!" Auntie Heather exclaimed as she removed the burnt yellow T-shirt from my head and placed the hospital one over it instead.

"You mean not-burning clothes?" I asked as me head popped through the neck of the hospital top.

"Yes" Auntie Heather agreed and pulled my skirt to the ground so I could step out of it, there wasn't any hospital trousers as the top was really long and went past my knees. When we were all finished we went outside where the doctor and Daddy were waiting.

I was led to a different room and Auntie Heather and Daddy had to stay outside, the room itself was really strange, there was a funny machine pointing at a bed and a funny fake wall in one side of the room. Some other doctors came and helped me onto the bed and took off the sling that held my arm across my body and laid it next to my body, telling me not to move it. They then positioned the strange machine over my arm and retreated behind the fake wall, I was a bit scared as to why they had to hide from the large camera, which was what I guessed the machine was. I flinched a bit as the camera whirred to life making some weird clicking noise. But then all of a sudden it stopped and it was all over, the doctor people came out from behind their wall and helped me off the bed; put my sling back on and took me back outside.

After that we had to wait a while for the doctors to go get the picture, I still didn't get why they needed a photo of my arm. We waited more until the first doctor came back with a piece of card and took us back to the original room. He showed us the picture but to my surprise it was not just a picture of my arm but of the bones inside my arm, I could see two white strips of my arm bones, the smaller one was snapped in the middle and one end was sticking out at a funny angle.

"It's a clean break" the doctor explained, pointing to the gap between the two ends of snapped bone, "We're going to need to set it in a cast"

Auntie Heather and Daddy agreed and signed all of the special forms; Auntie Heather talked to the doctor and gave him a strange packet of something. The doctor left and came back with special white bandages and a white pot of liquid, he un-bandaged my arm and was careful to hold it extra still while he dipped the bandages into the liquid and wrapped them tightly around my arm making sure the bones were in the right places, it hurt ever so much when he put the sticky out bone back that I almost lit on fire again but I managed not to so that was ok. The soaked bandages felt strange on my skin and quite cold, he kept on until all my arm up to my elbow was covered in the white substance which as beginning to harden. Then he asked me what my favourite colour was and a told him orange, he came back with some strange orange netting thing and wrapped it round the still drying cast so that it was orange, I smiled shyly at him.

* * *

***Yay, I put in the Fantasticar XD just for clarification the split up bits can seat two, right? I think they can because in the second film Sue and the Silver Surfer are in the same one when they split.**

****except from the broken nose guy, all of the people in this description are me or members of my family at various points in time but some with slightly altered appearances, the first is me when I was twelve and cracked my head open while trying to fly down the stairs (Would've done it too if the stupid ceiling hadn't got in the way XD) the second is me when I had my first asthma attack, the first boy is my brother who had a thing called HSP where you get bruised all over you and your joints seize up. The crying family is my family the day after my Mum died (Last year**** I do own a fluffy hat like that which I was wearing, it was my last Christmas present to my mum and the seal was also hers) and the old man is my Grandpa who died the day before my mum (yeah, seriously bad year, especially if you take into account the fact that my second or third cousin, or something like that, died a couple of weeks later and my Nana died a few days into this new year ****) anyway I should really stop feeling sorry for myself and get on with the story.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**I have absolutely no idea what it is like having an X-ray or having my arm cast so forgive me if I am wrong about anything and feel free to correct me if I have gone too far off.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long but it took my ages to figure out how Jonny would react, first I had Jonny reject her but I felt to mean and besides I don't think he would abandon her or anything so I had him just plain confused but trying. I hope it was ok.**

**Superminion XD**

**P.S. I still need code-name suggestions, even if I do not choose your idea I will mention it in the conversation as a possibility and give you credit.**


	7. Unpredictable

**Hey! New chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was distracted by my other story, but now I will continue, and I have ideas!**

_**L-Yay!**_

**I can't think of anything random to put in these author notes so I will just get on with the chapter.**

_**L-Aww! But I wanted to do the disclaimer; it is my turn isn't it?**_

**H-You always think it's your turn!**

**Your right she does, but I think she's actually right this time XD Take it away Lia…**

_**L-Yay I am doing the disclaimer, this is so cool! I get to do the Disclaimer! EEEEEEEE!**_

**-_- just get on with it!**

_**L-Ok, Superminion does not own anything except for me and Heather and her brother and my mum and cousins and Lucie who may or may not be…**_

**Lia! Stop telling the readers what's going to happen, they will get bored and not read the story and you know what happens then…**

_**L-No not that, anything but that!**_

**Ok now that we're clear on that, lets continue with the story before Lia ruins it for you…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. this chapter is mostly filler, I decided to enforce the fact that Lia is still a child, and plus she's Jonny's daughter, you can't seriously expect her to be mature XD Also for ages, Amy is two and Jo is five, the reason that he is the same height as Lia is because she is small for her age and he is tall.**

* * *

I woke up suddenly, out of breath and screaming. I curled up tight under the strange covers in the strange room, I had a nightmare, I knew that, but I couldn't remember what about, except that Mummy was there, my cast was pressing uncomfortably against my side, Wait cast? I peeked over the top of the duvet and looked around the strange room, it was hard to see properly because it was all grey and shadowy but there was a shaft of yellow light streaming from in between a pair of dark coloured curtains, it fell like a painted line on the light blue carpet, the walls were also light blue and there were shelves laden with Lego models and various action figures, I must have been on a mattress on the floor because everything looked tall and a bit dark. In one corner there was a wardrobe, set into the wall and slightly ajar, I could see some boxes with games and things in. next to the Wardrobe was a bookshelf filled with picture books about cars and other things like that. In the opposite corner, next to the door, was a bed with a dark blue cover that had space rockets on it, and in the bed was a mop of brown hair and a small hand laid out on the pillow. Where was I? And who was the person in the bed? I thought hard, staring at the white bumpy ceiling, Where was Mummy? What had happened? An image forced its way into my head, I gasped and flinched back.

"No! No! No!" I mumbled, she was gone! The memories flooded back to me. But that still didn't explain how I got here, last time I remembered I was in the strange floaty car with Auntie Heather. I must've fallen asleep or something, so this must be Jo's room. I wriggled out of bed, my toes curled up on the cold floor and I shivered, I realised I was wearing a large turquoise coloured nightie, it had a cartoon penguin on it, it was much much too big for me and slipped off my shoulder. I squinted slightly because of the dark and quickly found that my rucksack at the end of the mattress, I sat on the edge and unzipped the bag I pulled out the blue hoodie and put it on top of the nightie. I then took out the charred remains of my school uniform; I turned the burnt skirt in my hand. There was a small tinkling sound and something clattered to the floor, I looked down and saw something small and shiny there. I bent and picked it up, I gasped suddenly, it was a necklace, not just any necklace, it was Mummy's necklace, she must have slipped it into my pocket before I left! It was a simple thing silver chain with a small pearl the size of a bead that hung like a pendant in the hollow of her neck. I fingered the pearl lightly, dropping the skirt as I did so. A tear trailed its way down my cheek and the necklace felt cool in my hand. I stood up and tiptoed out of the room, I looked round the corridors, if I remembered correctly I had found the door to the kitchen. I slowly opened the door and peeked round; Auntie Sue was sitting at the table reading a book, she looked up and saw me.

"Hello Lia" she smiled, I bit my lip and came out from behind the door. I walked towards her and showed her the necklace, she understood what I meant and took it gently from my hand, and I swept my hair away from my neck. Auntie Sue threaded the chain round my neck and did up the catch at the back; I turned around and smiled at her by way of thanks.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asked concernedly. I thought about it for a second then nodded. "What would you like for breakfast?"

I looked round the kitchen; the large cream coloured jar caught my eye.

"Cookies!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think that's a breakfast food!" she laughed.

"Is too!" I protested sticking my bottom lip out.

"You're not having Cookies for breakfast" Auntie Sue told me.

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"Because it is unhealthy" she replied.

"AWWW" I complained, "What can I have then?"

"Cereal or toast like everyone else" Auntie Sue stated firmly.

"Ok" I relented. She turned and opened one of the cupboards to show me the options. I picked a bowl of rice snaps and sat at the table with her. But after not too long our peace was disturbed by a clatter of running footsteps and a small blur of green and blue burst into the kitchen.

"Mummy! Mummy! Can'a wach Telly?" asked an empty set of pyjamas, bouncing on the spot.

"Jo, what did I tell you?" Auntie Sue asked the hollow set of clothes. Inside the clothes there promptly materialised the brown hair and pale skin of my new cousin.

"Sowwy Mu'my" he apologised, looking at his feet.

"It's ok, off you go then" she agreed, the boys eyes immediately lit up and he took off out of the room.

"Can I go too?" I asked, having finished my cereal.

"Ok Lia, but tell Jo the TV goes off at 9" Auntie Sue told me, I nodded and ran off to join him.

I quickly found what I assumed to be the living room through the process of opening all the doors I found until it was the right one, I found several bedrooms, two bathrooms and a store cupboard before discovering the right one. I settled on the sofa next to Jo and we watched cartoons. **(A/N I would have mentioned what cartoon but unfortunately I couldn't think of any morning cartoon that wasn't Marvel related and therefore would not exist, as a TV Program anyway XD)**

When nine o'clock came around Auntie Sue came and turned the TV off and told us both to get ready for the day. But Jo seemed to have other ideas.

"You ve bad guy, you get me!" he exclaimed before running to the other side of the room, I smiled and took off after him.

* * *

**30 minutes or so later…**

"HA! I will destroy you with my evil sword of Power!" I shouted, brandishing a long cardboard tube.

"Ne'ber!" Jo exclaimed jumping on the sofa with a red sweatshirt tied round his neck like a cape. "You'w ne'ber ge' me!"

He promptly disappeared leaving once again the shell of his clothing; the clothes began to distribute themselves on the floor accompanied by some insane giggling. I stood still and listened, following the giggling, I saw a slight disturbance by the coffee table and a Lego figurine crashed to the floor.

"Found you!" I exclaimed, I thrust the tube towards where he was, but all of a sudden the tube burst into flames, the flames shot off the end and straight towards Jo. He screamed and a blue bubble seemed to appear, it grew bigger at a rapid pace and next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall. I fell to the ground and burst into tears, a completely unclothed Jo appeared tears streaming down his face and shivering violently. Auntie Heather burst into the room wearing a dark blue dress with three quarter length sleeves and dark grey leggings.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked concernedly.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" I screamed through my tears, "Please don't get mad at me!"

I hid my head in my hands and cried harder, she looked from me to Jo's shivering form and the scorched wall behind him. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Go and get some clothes on" she told him, he nodded and walked out of the room, picking up his clothes on the way. Once he was gone Auntie Heather turned and walked over to where I was curled up, I cowered away from her, curling into an even tighter ball. But nothing happened, everything was quiet, slowly I lifted up my head and peaked out. She was standing and looking down at me sympathetically, I looked shyly up at her. Slowly I uncurled and continued looking up at her.

"I-I'm sorry" I whispered quietly, she smiled and held her hand out to me.

"It's ok" she assured me, "Come on, Uncle Reed wants to see you"

I nodded and took her hand gingerly, following her out of the room and back into the sciency room from yesterday. Uncle Reed was there sitting at the desk as before with the high tech looking things.

"Hello Lia, I just want to run a few tests on the effects of your semi-irradiated genome on your abilities" he told me, I stared blankly at him.

"He means he wants to see if the fact that your Mum was normal does anything to your powers" Auntie Heather explained, laughing, I looked up at her admiringly, "You get used to it, he does it a lot"

"Thank you Heather, now Lia could you tell me when your powers first manifested?" he asked.

"Yesterday I think there were some funny things before though" I told him.

"Funny things?" he enquired curiously.

"Like when I got upset stuff blew up and boiled and things" I explained.

"Ok Lia, could you open your mouth please?" he asked.

"Are you a Doctor?" I asked in return, "That's what Doctors do!"

"In a way" he replied and placed a cold metal stick in my mouth. The machine that the stick was attached to began to beep and he took it out again.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"It measures your temperature, now Lia follow me" he replied, he then got up from his desk and walked over to a machine that looked like a large metal box with lots of wires coming out **(In case any of you didn't realise this is the machine they use to test Jonny in the first film) **it was about the height of a tall grown up and had large slots in the sides. It looked rather big and scary.

"Uncle Reed? I don't like it" I whispered, my eyes wide staring at the strange machine.

"It's fine Lia, nothing will happen to you" he assured me, "Now I just want you to go inside and Flame on"

He opened the front of the chamber, and I stared blankly at him once more.

"What is 'Flame on'?" I asked confusedly.

"You know, turning on, lighting up, whatever you want to call it" he replied. I bit my lip and put my hand up like at school.

"Yes Lia?" he inquired, I looked down at the floor.

"I-I don't know how" I told him nervously.

"That's ok" he assured me again, "tell me, what were you feeling the first time it happened?"

I looked at him, perplexed by his question.

"Umm… Angry and Scared… I think…" I answered slightly unsure.

"Can you try and feel like that again?" he asked.

"Umm… I guess…" I replied, still rather unsure of myself, I stepped inside the box and closed my eyes and though of how I had felt when the bullies had attacked me and Lucie, I felt the anger and fear bubble up inside me, but there was another feeling to, the now familiar burning sensation of my flames. The feeling increased, and I could feel the temperature getting hotter and hotter, but it didn't hurt me. The flames swirled all around me, but I was not burned, I looked down and my now flame engulfed hands, they were glowing almost white hot, and still the temperature was increasing. I heard Uncle Reed and Auntie Heather shouting at me to stop, I tried hard to cool down but the burning kept on going. I couldn't stop it! It got hotter and hotter, white rays seemed to radiate off my body, I could feel myself almost lift off the ground. But then all of a sudden my entire body filled with pain, I screamed and flung my arms wide as the energy flowed out of them. Then suddenly it was all over, the energy and the pain disappeared in an instant and I collapsed to the floor, and then blackness.

**Yes I know, I'm mean XD sorry about that XD its ok I won't possibly do anything more to Lia, yet anyway, she is too adorable XD**

**Just for reference, Lia's fire is a lot more yellower than Jonny's and she can't go quite as hot as him.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Codenames please, I need them for the next chapter!**


	8. Flames and Darkness

**Hello, here I am with a new chapter! I hope it is ok.**

_**L-Hello! I am not dead!**_

**No Lia, you're not. Why is this relevant?**

_**L-'cause you made me unconscious and people might've thought that and I didn't want them to 'cause I'm not!**_

**You seriously think I'd kill you half way through the story, that would be a fail! Lia, I have no intention of killing you and I'm sure all the reader-people agree with me! I'm too nice for that!**

_**L-Just checking!**_

**Great, well you can finish checking while I actually write the story, by the way, where'd Heather go?**

_**L-I don't know (Shrugs) maybe she's busy being unconscious or something?**_

**You're right; she does do that a lot**

**H-Hey I heard that!**

**Right, yes, so do you want to do it or shall I?**

**H-I'll do it**

**Ok**

**H-Introducing, for the very first time in Superminion's author notes…**

_**J-You're making me sound like a Circus attraction!**_

A 19 year old boy appears next to her, he has messy blonde hair and is wearing a bright green costume with stripes of dark blue along the bottom of his arms and down his sides to his feet, and there is a yellow symbol that looks like a flash of light on his chest. **(If you have read the first chapter of Static you will know about James and his quest for powers, well yeah, he succeeds, I was going to wait until then to invite him but I got bored and he snuck in XD as for what his powers are I will leave you guessing XD)**

**H- (Glares at him) So?**

_**J- (Glares back) I officially don't like you!**_

**H- (Stops glaring and tries to mess up his hair) you know you love me really! (Goes back to glaring when she finds her hand passes straight through his hair) **

_**J- (Smirks) yeah right**_

**Enough with the sibling rivalry already! Seriously, I hope me and my brother never get this bad! James, weren't you supposed to be here for a reason? (Looks incriminating)**

_**J- (Looks awkward) oh right, disclaimer, ok, Superminion does not own the characters that appear in this except for me and Heather and Lia and a couple of others I can't remember at the moment, now excuse me while I go back to glaring at my sister**_

**You heard him, now on with the story.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. if you are squeamish I suggest skipping the first part up to where the italics finish, it isn't really essential for the story and I have no wish to mentally scar you, feel sorry for me though, half the dreams I give Lia I have tailored from ones I had myself, this one included, yeah, I have strange dreams…**

* * *

_In the inky blackness the raging inferno I'd created suddenly froze, the air around me felt like ice. I was falling faster and faster I couldn't stop! I screamed as loud as I could but no sound came out! Suddenly colours swirled around me and I stopped with a jolt, I felt something hard and cold underneath me, the spinning stopped and the colours began warping into shapes, until they became something very familiar. My living room at home, everything down to the brown curtains and the chip in the wall from when I knocked over the coffee table. But something was different; there was nothing cold and hard in my living room! What had I landed on? I looked down and found that I was sprawled on a large metal table that sat where the sofa would normally be. Why was that there? Almost as soon as I noticed it, strips of the table bent up and wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles, pulling me flat on the table and holding me there. I struggled but I couldn't do anything, I wasn't strong enough. Then came the laughter, the cold metallic laughter that I had only heard once before, in reality anyway. Then HE appeared, he cast shadows all around the cream walls, making everything look creepy and sinister, even the room I had known for so long. The light gleamed off his metal mask and the holes for his eyes were blacker than ever. I struggled more and pulled harder at the metal restraints but it was useless, they held fast. The shadowed figure stepped forward sinisterly, I tried once more to pull away, even lighting up my flames to try and melt the table, but all with the same result. I screamed out but no one heard me, I was alone, sealed in my fate as the metal man continued his advance. He reached the edge of the table and stopped, leaning over menacingly, he produced a small thin stick of metal and held it glinting in the light. Then he turned the shiny silver blade down, towards the exposed skin of my left arm, the point hovered over the inside of my elbow. The large needle pierced the skin and I immediately began screaming and writhing in pain, an icy feeling travelled up my arm and I screamed more as the pain seemed to be coming from all over my body, then the pain was joined by extreme cold, the needle drove into my flesh. I screamed as loud as I could, this time I heard it and a bright light appeared above me, the light engulfed everything and even dissolved the table underneath me until I was floating in a world of whiteness. Then it was like someone flicked a light switch, the light disappeared into a dull pink glow._

* * *

I opened my eyes to find several faces staring down at me worriedly; I lifted my left arm, and found its bright yellow cast still intact, despite the raging inferno it had just been through.

"We asked the doctor to mix some of the unstable molecules we use in our clothes with the plaster so it won't burn" Auntie Heather answered my unspoken question.

"Oh" I replied, I sat up and poked the cast with my other hand, "It doesn't look very unstable"

"It's just the same as a normal except for not getting burnt" Daddy explained, he demonstrated by shooting a jet of flame from his finger onto the cast, "See?"

I frowned slightly in confusion; I didn't remember him being there for the test, did that mean I was asleep for a long time? What had even happened? Why would I fall asleep in the middle of being on fire? I decided to ask about this.

"W-what happened?" I asked nervously, looking around, I was at the other side of the science room on a desk that had been made into an improvised hospital bed with pillows and a blanket, I decided I couldn't have been asleep too long or they'd have put me in a proper bed.

"When you reached a certain temperature your vitals went wrong and your body started to shut down so we had to put you out, you blacked out before we could do anything" Auntie Sue explained from the other side of the table/bed.

"Oh" I replied, I felt normal so I sat up on the table, Daddy and Auntie Heather stepped back and I swung my legs over the side and jumped off, stumbling slightly as I landed. After I regained my balance I looked up at the grown-ups around me.

"Daddy?" I asked, Daddy stared blankly for a few seconds before realising I was referring to him.

"Um… yes Lia?" he replied awkwardly.

"Can you teach me to do flying and stuff like what you do?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, why not?" he replied, his eyes lit up slightly, "You'll need a name though"

"My name is Lia" I answered, confused.

"Not that name!" he exclaimed, "A hero name, like I'm the Human Torch, the Invisible Woman, Mr Fantastic and Psy-girl, and Ben's the Thing"

He gestured to the others in turn; I guessed that the Ben he mentioned was my Rock-uncle I'd seen the day before. I thought hard.

"Like when Jo said he was the Invisible Boy?" I inquired.

"Exactly!" he replied, "Now how about something simple, like Girl torch?"

I contemplated that.

"I don't think so, not meaning to be rude but I think I want my own name" I decided.

"What about something classic like Flame or Spark?" Auntie Heather suggested.

"I like Flame but I don't think it's quite right, what about something similar though, with that in?" I suggested, I fingered the small pearl pendant round my neck, which had also survived although the chain was a bit melted, it gave me an idea. "What about something with Pearl in it?"

"Pearl-Flame?" Auntie Heather suggested, I considered this.

"My flames aren't white, they're yellow! Nearly though, what about the other way round?" I thought out loud.

"Flame-Pearl? That sounds like a mystical gem" Auntie Heather pointed out, I grinned.

"I like mystical gems! They're cool!" I chirped.

"Well then, Hello Flame-pearl! Nice to meet you" Daddy exclaimed like he was meeting me for the first time, I giggled.

"Hello Daddy" I replied, still giggling, he still looked slightly awkward but smiled.

* * *

The first few weeks with my new family were mostly uneventful. First we went shopping for clothes for me which I didn't like much because it was boring, but I did get some cool clothes. I learnt all sorts of things about them, Uncle Reed was really clever and could stretch his body into lots of shapes he didn't come out of his science room much, and Auntie Sue could turn invisible and make force fields like Jo could except she could control it so her force fields didn't explode like Jo's had. Uncle Ben was strong because of all the rock that covered him, he had a Wife called Auntie Alisha and sometimes him and Daddy fought. Auntie Heather, as well as reading people's minds, could move things without touching them and sometimes see the future, but she wasn't very good at that. Amy, who was still very quiet and shy, didn't have any powers yet, but she did sometimes do really clever things that made you think she wasn't only three, Jo was six and tall for his age. Daddy taught me how to do all sorts of things with my flames, I could now flame on and off with no problem at all, I could also control which parts of my body were on fire, and even tried to absorb fire, but that was really hard. There were a couple of times when Daddy and my Aunts and Uncles had to go and save stuff so Auntie Alisha came and looked after us, she is fun even though she is blind she always seems to know where I am. But today was different, today I was learning how to fly! We went into the big hall that was called a training room just like normal; the room was fire proof so I didn't need to worry about burning anything. But this time Auntie Heather came too 'cause she was going to help!

"You ready?" She asked, I grinned and nodded. I was standing in the middle of the room and she was on one side, Daddy was flamed on and hovering in front of me about a metre off the ground. I flamed on and she stretched out her hand and raised it, floating me into the air. It was a really weird sensation, like having no weight whatsoever, as if you were in space, I shivered slightly, my feet felt strange as if I had jumped into the air and they were still expecting to hit the ground again. Daddy was in front of me encouraging me as Auntie Heather slowly began to release her telekinetic hold, suddenly I felt the hold slip away altogether, I screamed and fell to the floor with a bump. Daddy immediately floated down and flamed off.

"Are you ok?" he asked concernedly, Auntie Heather also rushed over.

"Yeah, I just got caught by surprise" I explained, "What was I supposed to be doing again?"

"Use Heather's support to get stable and then you need to focus the heat downwards, like this" Daddy explained, making a straight column shape by bringing his hands down in front of him in two parallel lines, I nodded in acknowledgement. The next time we tried I thought hard about this, this time when Auntie Heather's grasp faded I concentrated my heat down, and when it slipped away altogether I spread my hands out and used them too, I wobbled in the air and waved my arms around in front of me, but I didn't fall, I was flying, no matter how unstable it was, I was doing it!

"Yes come on Lia!" "Go Lia" Daddy and Auntie Heather shouted their encouragement, but I was distracted and my feet slipped forwards causing me to fall back and land once again on the floor. I got up again almost immediately.

"I did it! Did you see me? I was doing it!" I jumped up and down in excitement, my flames subconsciously flaring brighter. Both rushed to congratulate me, Auntie Heather less so though since she did not wish to get burnt. The next day I was able to produce an unsteady, but permanent flight. By the end of the week I was able to fly quite well though I still lost control every once in a while.

* * *

There was one thing however that marred my new life, I had to go back to school, it would be the same one as Jo went to except he would be in the lower part. I was scared because everyone would know about me and my powers, I was scared they would call me a freak and shout at me, or even be scared of me like those bullies were! Would the teachers treat me differently, would anyone like me? All these thing ran through my head on the Sunday night, we had gone out earlier that day and bought me some school things like books and pencils, which was a bit exciting, I chose some yellow and orange pencils that had wavy patterns on them. I changed into my new yellow pyjamas and curled up in my mattress.

* * *

**Sorry that was mostly uneventful except for her flying, next chapter will be her first day of school, and finally Jonny does something irresponsible (What? you didn't seriously expect him to be responsible for more than four chapters did you?) for more you will have to wait.**

**I hope you liked Lia's name, it was the best I could do since no-one inputted! It may change at a later date, but I will tell you now there is a reason.**

**Bye for now, **

**SuperminionXD**


	9. School and Robots

**Hi, Chapter 9! Which is right before Chapter 10! Which is double figures! Plus this chapter will actually have some action in it! Either that or I am just crazy and excited! I think I am definitely in Lia-mode at the moment, which is better than this morning when I was in Fliss-mode. Sorry, I will explain, generally the main characters are different aspects of my personality that I tend to phase between, Lia is my hyper side, Heather is my slightly crazy tom-boy side and Fliss, a character from another of my fics, is my quiet girly side, when I switch between I tend to name them after the respective characters. Sorry about all that, as I said, I am in Lia-mode!**

**Also I have researched the American school system so it will be right this time!**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

I woke with a start as usual from a nightmare I could not remember. As I remembered the day, I jumped out of bed, well mattress. I pulled on a yellow T-shirt with orange edges and a pair of jeans and ran out or the room and into the kitchen. I climbed on a chair to reach the cupboard and poured myself a bowl of cereal using just my right hand, my left was still in its cast, and pulled the chair up to the table, sitting on it with my legs swinging. I sat and ate my breakfast until there were footsteps and the door opened. On the other side of the door was Auntie Heather.

"Hello Auntie Heather!" I chirped excitedly, she was wearing pink spotty pyjamas and her purple hair was sticking out at odd angles, she looked up sleepily.

"And what are you doing so very early in the morning?" she asked.

"I'm going to school!" I informed her.

"Oh, I don't remember ever being that excited" she said more to herself than me, she made a bowl and some cereal fly out of the cupboard to the place next to me, as I watched in wonder. It still amazed me how open everyone else was about their powers, but then I guess no-one ever accused the Fantastic Five of being freaks. I hoped that would be the same for me. She sat down next to me and began eating her cereal.

Soon after that Auntie Sue appeared leading Jo and with Amy on her hip. She poured cereal one-handed as Jo climbed up onto his chair, she placed one bowl in front of Jo, one in her own place and another on Amy's high chair, which she proceeded to put the squirming girl in. Uncle Reed didn't usually come to breakfast, he was normally busy in his lab, and Daddy was always the last up. I was nearly finished when he came into the kitchen.

"Hey, places to go, people to see" he announced, "Hey Lia, to you want to go flying today?"

Auntie Sue looked disapprovingly at her younger brother.

"Lia has school today" she pointed out.

"Right, of course, good luck with that" he replied, "Hey, I could pick her up after, then we could fly, would you like that Lia?"

My eyes lit up and Auntie Sue reluctantly agreed, 'as long as he was careful', though I don't think that Daddy and careful belong in the same sentence.

* * *

Soon after that I got up from the table and went to get my school things, Auntie Sue appeared after me and began brushing my hair, I squirmed, I didn't like having my hair brushed, I always wanted to have it cut short like Lucie's, but Mummy liked it long so it stayed. Auntie Sue finished brushing my messy, tangled hair and tied it in a plait at the back, then she helped me to pack all my things in my new red and orange rucksack.

When we were all ready to go Auntie Sue strapped us in the Fantasticar, which was what the silver floaty car was called. It didn't split up this time 'cause there wouldn't be enough seats if we did, even though it was just her and me and Jo. Then we flew out of the side of the building and into the sky, when we got to the school we descended vertically so that we were in a parking space, the people around didn't seem to fazed, which was different from the other times I'd been out when everyone stared at us, it was almost as if it was normal. But then Jo did go to the bottom part of school here so it probably was.

First we dropped Jo off at his class then Auntie Sue took me to the office to see the Principle. She explained everything and then I was given to another teacher, he was tall with black spikey hair and wore a black shirt and pair of trousers.

"Hello, I'm your teacher, Mr McKenzie, you ready Lia?" he told me.

"Yes Mr McKenzie" I replied, and he opened the office door.

He took me to a peg where I was to keep my stuff and I put my rucksack there but took out the stuff I needed, he then led me to a classroom and we stepped inside.

"Hello 4M!" he greeted the class.

"Hello and Good morning Mr McKenzie!" the class chorused in return.

"Now Class, I have someone I want you to meet, this is Lia Skye-Storm, she is part of this class as of today, I'd like you all to make her feel welcome!" he addressed the class, gesturing towards me. I should explain that we had to change part of my name to Storm so that Daddy could officially be my Daddy, but I didn't want to not have Mummy's name so now I have both!

"Hi!" I said to the sea of faces, immediately an excited whispering broke out.

"…Storm as in the Fantastic 5…?"

"…Do you think she has powers…?"

"…I thought there was only Jo and his sister…"

"…no, they have a different last name…"

I heard only snatches of different conversations.

"Enough, 4M" Mr McKenzie commanded and the chatter died down, "Lia, would you sit down next to Tommy there"

He gestured towards a tall boy with reddy-brown hair and wearing a blue sweatshirt; I sat on the empty seat beside him and laid out my pencils. Then Mr McKenzie started explaining about how the class were doing a project on bridges at the moment, since I came half way through I was paired with Tommy and the class was dispatched to work on their projects. Everyone got up from their seats, except for Tommy who sat there awkwardly, glancing at me.

"I'm Tommy" he announced.

"Lia" I replied.

"Cool, you wanna see my project?" He asked.

"'k" I replied, he led me over to a desk at the side, on which stood what looked like a building site of card, string and lollypop sticks. He explained how he was building a scale model of a suspension bridge, and he showed me how he tied the string to make the steel cables. We set to work gluing the lollypop sticks to a strip of card to make the road part. He still kept glancing at me every so often, until he suddenly stopped working and turned to me.

"Is the Human Torch really your Dad?" he asked nervously

"Yep!" I replied, setting my hand on fire for effect.

"Whoa" he exclaimed, staring at my hand in wonder. "Does in hurt?"

"No, not really" I answered.

"It must be so cool, you're entire family has superpowers!" he exclaimed.

"I guess so" I replied thoughtfully. "When Daddy and Uncle Ben aren't trying to kill each other"

"That's the Thing right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes being called that though" I told him.

"Oh, ok" he acknowledged. "Hey, do you get to help save the world?"

I was about to reply when the bell rang and Mr McKenzie stood up from his desk.

"Ok Class, put your projects away, it's break time!" he announced, everyone began scuffling around putting things away.

I went to where my peg was and put my pencils in my bag, suddenly someone bumped into me and books fell on the floor. I looked round and saw a black haired boy with thick black rimmed glasses; he wore jeans, a blue T-shirt and a red jacket.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, picking up the books he looked up at me, "You're Lia Storm aren't you?"

"Skye-Storm" I corrected, he looked awkward and adjusted his glasses, I looked inquiringly at him.

"Clark, Clark Kent*" he introduced himself, I stifled a smirk, "I should go now"

And he shuffled off with his pile of books; I shrugged and went outside to the playground. As I came out the door I heard my name shouted across the playground.

"Lia!" Tommy shouted, waving his arms. He was with a group of eight people, including Clark who I had met earlier. The first thing I noticed was that most of the party seemed to have black hair; there were six boys and only two girls. The first girl had long black hair and wore a blue T-shirt covered in white stars, the other had wavy dark brown hair and wore a professional looking outfit, she held a clipboard. There were four boys other than Tommy and Clark, the first had messy brown hair and wore a green T-shirt with a picture of an aeroplane on the front, the second wore a dark grey hoodie and had his arms crossed, he also had black hair. The last two were younger than the others, though one was smaller than the other, they wore matching red and green T-shirts and the older one seemed to be teaching the younger to flip off the edge of one of the benches, though when they saw me coming the younger one hid behind the older one.

"Lia, over here!" Tommy persisted; I walked up to him and was engulfed by the group.

"Um, Hey Tommy" I said awkwardly.

"Lia, this is Bruce, Lois, Diana, Hal, Richard…" he gestured to the respective people but was interrupted by the older of the two red and green t-shirt boys.

"Dick" the boy corrected, the other boys snickered.

"… and Tim and I think you met Clark" Tommy continued.

"Hi!" I waved at the group.

* * *

For the rest of the day I played with Tommy and his friends, though I couldn't help thinking that all their names seemed rather familiar. When the day came to an end we all had to go down to the bottom of the playground where we were picked up. It was comical seeing everyone's faces when the Human Torch, suit and all, touched down in the centre of the netball court.

"Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed running up to him and hugging him, which he was still a little awkward about. The other parents still seemed shocked, then I realised that he was still flamed on, they probably thought I would be burned or something.

"How was your first day of torture then?" he joked.

"It was fun!" I replied, "I met Tommy, he's my friend, and he has lots of friends that are my friends too!"

"That's nice" he acknowledged. "You ready Pearly?"

Pearly was his nickname for me, it was cool having a nickname, I hadn't had one before.

"You bet!" I agreed excitedly. I flamed on and we both took off into the sky, leaving the other parents even more shocked. Daddy held my hand as we flew since I was still unsteady.

"Ok Lia, today I am going to teach you the art of the Press and Paparazzi" he explained to my confusion.

"Ooh, yay I like Pepperoni!" I exclaimed.

"Not Pepperoni, Paparazzi, they're people that go around taking pictures of you and putting you in newspapers and on TV" he explained.

"Yay, can I be on TV? Can I? Can I?" I chirped excitedly, had I been standing on the ground I would've been jumping up and down.

"Course you can" he laughed, "Come on!"

"Ok!" I exclaimed and we swooped down in front of a large crowd, immediately there was a roar of noise and flashes as they all acknowledged our arrival.

"Please everyone" Daddy shouted, immediately the noise diminished. "I'd like to introduce you to someone; this is my Daughter, Lia!"

The noise of the crowd returned and I could hear questions shouted.

"Where did she come from?"

"How come no-one knew about her?"

"What's it like to have the Human Torch as a Father?"

I was bombarded with questions, unsure of how to answer, when suddenly it was drowned out by something even louder, screaming, I saw a disturbance in the crowd, people running, trying to get away from something. The crowd that had been so big was now gone, and then I saw it.

Standing in the centre of the now clear tarmac area, was a massive robot with a diamond shaped eye. It stepped forward menacingly.

_~Recognised: Human Torch, Weapon: Freeze ray~_

The robot creature announced, its arm reassembled itself into a high tech looking gun which glowed blue at the end.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed, he flamed on and dodged the blue beam and flew into the air.

"Stay there Lia! I won't let it hurt you!" he shouted back and turned to the robot, "Take that you hunk of junk!"

He threw a large fireball at it, unfortunately it had no effect.

"Oh man, can't he for once make a non-flameproof Doombot?" Daddy complained.

"Nah, I think they'd revoke his 'evil genius licence'" a voice shouted, Spiderman swung in and shot web in the machine's eye causing it to beep confusedly, but the eye glowed red and the web seemed to dissolve. "Gah, I hate Robots!"

"Join the club" Daddy groaned sarcastically.

"Ooh, there's a club, cool!" Spiderman joked.

"Can I join?" another voice asked, Auntie Heather came swooping in and landed next to Spiderman.

"Yeah, sure, Hey, do we have membership cards?" he called over to Daddy, who flew closer.

"Uuh, is anyone watching the Doombot?" Daddy asked, they all turned and looked to see that it was disassembling itself into five separate parts, each of the parts looked like a large metal spider with a LAZER canon on the back, and each of them had the same red, diamond shaped eye. All their eyes widened, then they immediately jumped into action, Daddy flew back up into the air and began shooting streams of fire at one of the Spider-bots, Spiderman jumped into the air and hit another with a flying kick. Auntie Heather hung back and touched her temple.

Another person appeared out of nowhere, he was more of a teenager and had messy blond hair and brown eyes, other than that he looked a lot like Auntie Heather, he wore a bright green costume with blue strips down the side and a yellow spark symbol on the front.**

"You called Sis?" he said to Auntie Heather.

"Flick, robot, have you met?" she joked by way of explanation, he nodded and disappeared again, appearing in front of a third Spider-bot , which lunged for him but passed straight through him, he disappeared again and appeared behind it, confusing the robot, then repeated the process. Meanwhile Auntie Heather stuck out her hand and lifted the fourth 'bot into the air where it wriggled comically. But there was still a fifth Spider-bot on the loose, it began to make its way towards me.

Then all of a sudden a woman stepped forward and blocked it.*** I thought I recognised her from somewhere, she had long candyfloss pink hair held back by a white Alice-band, she wore a short sleeveless dress that was divided diagonally so that the top right part was pink and the bottom left, black, she wore pink leggings, white boots and a white belt. I couldn't see her face since she was facing the robot but she seemed to glow pink. She thrust out her hand and a ball of pink light shot from it and hit the 'bot throwing it backwards.

Meanwhile, Spiderman's robot was now covered in the sticky white webbing, however it kept burning off due to its electrified surface which it had activated after recognising it's opponent. Daddy's robot was slightly melted in places but otherwise intact, Auntie Heather had changed tactics, her robot was now back on the ground but was missing several limbs that looked like they had been ripped off. Flick defeated his robot by phasing his hand inside and ripping out the robot's power source, he then teleported to help his sister. The last robot seemed to be putting up a valiant fight against the pink mutant girl but appeared to have no prior experience and therefore was vulnerable to her mysterious 'light balls'.

I was distracted from the fight when I heard a metallic clank behind me, I whipped round just in time to be captured inside a large metal cylinder. The curved walls closed around me, I cried out. I was sealed inside the tube-like chamber. I flamed on and tried to melt my way out, but my flames disappeared of their own accord. I hyperventilated but found that I couldn't breathe! I was going to die in here!

Oh well, at least I'll see Mummy again…

* * *

***In case you haven't noticed all Lia's friends, excluding Tommy, are DC Characters, I would like to point out that the actual superheroes will not be appearing, they're only there because I got bored and put them in. Just for reference the characters are, Clark Kent/Superman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (the first one, well the first human one I think) Diana (I don't know her surname)/ Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Richard (Dick) Grayson/Robin (The first one) and Tim Drake/Robin (I think he's the third one but I'm not sure) you can work out who's who on your own, anyway, explanations over.**

****This is Heather's brother, James Jones aka Flick, he can teleport and pass through solid objects, in the other stories he hasn't got his powers yet so sorry if this causes confusion, the explanation will come later in Static, which I will update soon. **

*****I should've pointed out that my OC's have a tendency to appear in each other's stories, this is Felicity (Fliss) Blossom Cadbury aka Laser, from my X-men: Evolution story, 'Can someone tell me what on earth is going on!' I recommend reading it, although I would since I'm writing it. Anyway, CSTMWOEIGO is set a year after Voices, making Fliss two years older than James and therefore 21 in this story. Her powers are Photon and Graviton Emission and manipulation, basically she can fly and control and produce light and control the affect gravity has on anything she touches.**

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I'm mean… again… kill me if you wish, but that will however guarantee the cliff-hanger forever… MWAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed it and that the last bit was ok, it was the first time I've done a multi person fight scene that was not previously scripted, as it copied from the film, I hope it is ok.**

**That was officially the longest chapter I have **_**EVER **_**done! Long may it continue!**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	10. Strange Metalic Pearl

_**L-I am still not dead!**_

**Yes, we know, so?**

_**L-I'm not, so I thought I'd tell everybody**_

**They already know, you're only trapped in a metal tube and falling unconscious from lack of oxygen, why on earth would they think you were dead? (Sarcastically)**

_**J-and I'm in this chapter too!**_

**Actually that was the last one, Anyway, I should be busy working out how to get Lia out of her tube, why don't you, oh I don't know, go and torment Heather or something?**

**H-Hey, I heard that!**

_**J-you did? Oh well you are kind of fun to torment!**_

**H-Right, that's it, you're getting it! (Runs at James who simply disappears)**

**Ok back to the story**

**H-Hey, I wasn't finished chasing J yet!**

**So? Who's the author here, why don't you go find him, I think he teleported to Australia.**

**H-That's not funny**

**I think you'll find it is, now leave.**

**H-(Glares)**

**I said leave, go go go! (Heather turns and walks off in a huff)**

**Right, now I've got rid of those two, I can continue.**

_**L-I'm still not dead!**_

**Right, that's it I'm locking you all out. Go! (Points to a door that appears out of thin air)**

_**L-(Pouts but goes through the door anyway)**_

**(Locks door) Finally I can get on.**

**Here's the story.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. if any of you are interested I started writing another story, it is a collection of one shots about James's attempts to get powers, mostly Humour and Family with some Hurt/comfort and a bit of fluff mixed in.**

**P.P.S. In case you were wondering, James can't actually teleport to Australia, he can only do short range and he has to see where he's teleporting to, sometimes he does this through Heather relaying it Psychically which is what happened at the end of last chapter.**

**P.P.P.S. I should probably warn you about the massive twists that appear in this chapter, ok definitely stopping now. Let's just say there's more to this than anyone realises. A lot more.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I apologise for the longness of these author notes**

* * *

Multi coloured spots danced in front of my eyes, otherwise I saw nothing. I could still hear the sounds of the battle outside, oddly amplified by the metal walls of my prison. I was suddenly thrown to one side of the chamber as I felt more and more dizzy. I was just about to give up and sink into the darkness when I heard a metal creaking sound I had not heard before. Soon after I felt light tough my now closed eyelids, my body ached for breath but in my semi-conscious state I was barely able. My eyes fluttered open and I saw two blurry figures, one red and blue the other black and pink.

"Aww I wanted Superman…" I mumbled as the darkness overtook me.

* * *

_I didn't know how I got there but I was standing at the bottom of a big grand staircase, like you would find in a posh mansion or suchlike. It was carpeted red with golden rails but seemed to fade into whiteness after 20 or so steps. I looked around the room; it was a lot like an old fashioned mansion as well, with paintings of posh looking people framed on the walls. Then I realised, I had to find Mummy! I turned and went through a large white door. _

_The room I went into was exactly the same as the one before, except this time there were no stairs, I went through another white door and found myself in an identical room again! Why was this happening? I continued through another white door, into another picture room, the same as the last. The whole process seemed to go on forever, until at last I came to a room that was different. Instead of one white door, this room had another door next to it, a dark black one. This new door was the one I chose to enter. And I was right, in a way; the room I now came into was different from all the others. It was like a ballroom, only a lot smaller, in the centre of the room stood a woman. _

_She wore a long frilly dress, the likes of which I had only seen on TV Programs about long ago, it was light blue in colour and frilled with white. Her dark brown hair curled softly down her back, it was the same colour as mine, only longer and less messy. She stood, perfectly still, in the centre of the ballroom with her back to me. I slowly edged my way forward, towards her, still she made no movement. I walked slowly round her until I could see her face, then my heart leapt. It is Mummy! I gasped and moved to hug her, it is then that I realise she is still motionless, even her face showed no flicker of recognition._

'_Mummy, it's me! Mummy are you ok?'_

_My hopes fell as she made no movement, not even a flicker of her eyelid. It was almost like she was frozen. Just as I thought that the entire room seemed to chill, it was as if someone has opened a window and it was snowing outside. I shivered and looked around, there weren't any windows. I felt something behind me and whipped round. Standing there was another woman, but this one was a lot different. Her hair was grey and hung limp under a strange bonnet, her dress, which was also old fashioned, was plain black. Her face was old and wrinkled, but what scared me most was her eyes. They were pure, blood red with no pupil or iris. I tried to get away but bumped into Mummy's frozen figure. _

_The woman reached out her hand and touched my forehead. Immediately pain sprung up, it was like the needle all over again! Then the pain seemed to spread until it felt like my entire body was on fire, and not in the normal way. I looked down at my arms, red boils and blisters were appearing! I screamed and screamed but nothing happened. The strange red rash covered my entire body as I writhed in agony! Even my vision turned red!_

_Then all of a sudden it stopped. A strange cool, smooth feeling came over me. The creepy mansion and everything in it simply disappeared before my eyes. I was floating in an endless whiteness. The pearl I had seen before materialised in front of me, this time I had no urge to touch it, I simply stared, entranced by its beauty. _

'_Sweetheart, you are special, amazing, remember that always. And remember that I love you…'_

_Mummy's voice emanated from the pearl, as if it was her very essence, her spirit._

* * *

My eyes opened of their own accord and I saw that I was back on my mattress in Jo's room. I could see the white bumpy texture of the ceiling. What had happened? Last thing I remembered was the spider robots attacking and then… I frowned trying to remember. Mummy was… frozen? And that woman! What had she done to me! I shivered, my body felt strange, almost numb, except for the strange cold smoothness. The pearl, it spoke? And in Mummy's voice? I didn't understand, what had happened?

I started to sit up but caught a glimpse of something white and shiny. I looked down at my body; someone has changed me since I am now wearing my orange nightdress. But that was not what I first noticed, nor was it the strangest. Covering my entire body, or at least what I could see of it, was what appeared to be a thin layer of a pearl substance. I half lie half sit there, just staring at the strange new layer on my skin, it feels cold and smooth and catches the light in the exact way a pearl would. I finally worked up the courage and got out of bed, I went towards the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe.

On the way I saw that Jo was also curled up in his bed, but there was light coming in through the curtains, it must have been early morning. I gasped as I opened the wardrobe door and saw my own reflection in the glass. I was correct in thinking that the substance covered my entire body, a little more so than I thought. For it was all over my skin, but not just my skin, my hair and nails were also covered and even my eyes, which caused them to have a strange blank look, since neither the pupils or irises were visible through the layer, and how I could see I didn't know, and probably never will. The only normal part of my body seemed to be the inside of my mouth, the pearl layer ended just over my lips; the cold material clinked against my teeth. What had happened to me? Why was I like this?

Again I just stood and stared at my new reflection. But after a while I realised I would have to do something, without really knowing why I went out of the bedroom and made my way to the lab. I opened the door slightly but before I went in something stopped me. I looked into the room; it looked pretty much the same as normal with loads of high tech equipment everywhere. Uncle Reed was sitting working at one of the computers, his expression looked troubled, on the screen there was a picture that looked like a twisted up rope ladder, the 'rungs' of the ladder seemed to be highlighted different colours, most of them were just blue like the rest of the picture, but roughly a quarter of them were orange and another quarter seemed to be highlighted white. Uncle Reed looked up to a part of the room I couldn't see.

"Heather, can you come and take a look at this" he called; Auntie Heather appeared from the unseen side of the room and inspects the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Recombinant DNA, but it's not from Jonny" he replied.

"So where then?" She continues.

"I don't know yet, this DNA is different, it shows signs of a crude form of Genetic engineering" he explained.

"Wasn't Victor researching into something like that right before the mission, I remember it was in the news, didn't the board use that as one of the reasons to throw him out?" She gasped.

"Yes I remember, wasn't he trying to fuse an unidentified alloy to skin? There were rumours of human experimentation but it was dropped after he was claimed dead?" he remembered.

"What if he succeeded, and she's the result?" she theorised, what where they talking about?

"That can't be right, she wasn't born then" he pointed out, "In order for it to be passed to her it would have to come from her mother"

"So her Mum was Doom's lab rat, that would explain the creepy obsession, but why kill her Mum and not just recapture her and why now?" She asked.

"My analysis shows that the original DNA was unstable and never fully manifested, but in her it is." He concluded, "Victor must have realised this, he had to have been watching her, waiting for the abilities to manifest"

"And imagine his surprise when she manifests Jonny's instead!" She finished, wait they were talking about me!

"What do we tell her?" Uncle Reed asked, Auntie Heather turns round and looks directly at me.

"Nothing, she already knows" she replied, the door swung open with a motion of her hand and revealed me, they both gasped. "I guess that proves our theory"

"Yes" Uncle Reed agreed grimly.

"I don't understand! Auntie Heather, Uncle Reed, what's happening to me?" I asked in a small voice. Auntie Heather immediately flew across the room and hugged me tight, but I barely felt it through my strange new coating.

"It's ok Lia, it's going to be ok" she comforted, but this only caused tears to well up in my eyes.

"You don't know that" I retorted sniffing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you" she replied mysteriously, I giggled slightly and tried to push back the tears.

"If its ok, I think it would be best if I ran some tests" Uncle Reed suggested, I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

Auntie Heather guides me to the table I sat on before and he starts to get some equipment out. He got out a needle and prepared to get blood from me, but when he tried the needle simply bent against the hard surface, much like it would with Superman. Both of them seemed shocked, I was as well, and then Uncle Reed got out a pen-like device that was connected to the computer by a wire. He pressed a switch and the end of the pen lit up blue, he moved the pen above my hand so that the blue light reflected off the shiny white skin. He moved the light around different parts of my body and then examined the results on his computer.

"The coating seems to be a strange alloy, more durable than Adamantium, stronger than titanium or carbon steel!" he exclaimed. **(Sorry, random reference, couldn't resist XD, you know there are a whole load of lines that are said in both films XD)**

"I don't like it! I don't want to be like this!" I complained at his enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, you should be able to control it, if you could locate the trigger" he explained, **(Sorry quote central today XD) **"Can you remember what you were feeling when it happened?"

"I don't know, I was asleep then I woke up and I was like this!" I explained.

"I see, that won't work, try thinking about it disappearing" He suggested.

"That might work" Auntie Heather agreed. So I looked at my hands and pictured them normal, to my surprise I saw the white layer dissolve into my skin leaving me just like normal.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, I jumped down from the desk, "Can I tell Daddy? Can I? Can I?"

"I suppose so" She laughed, I squealed and ran off. But before I get anywhere I am stopped in my tracks. Stood right in front of me was Lucie. She stood there solemnly, tears streaming down her face. She was wearing a strange navy blue cloak and a matching dress with white trimming.

"I'm sorry Lia, D-daddy says I have to" she stuttered.

"Lucie? What…? Why…?" I try to start too many sentences at once.

"I'm sorry Lia" she repeated, more tears spilled out her bright blue eyes. The slowly moved her hand so it was pointing straight at me.

"L-lucie?..." I cried, but it was too late as some very familiar white lightening shot from her fingers and hit me. I felt pain then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok, yes I am mean; all will be explained in the next chapter. Probably. So? Any guesses as to who Lucie's 'Daddy' is? Please Please review, Lia is counting on it for her survival. Actually she's not but review anyway please. **

**Just to point out, no, Lia's is not the same alloy as Doom; I just put that quote in for the sake of it.**

**If you want an idea of what Lia looks like in her 'Pearl form' imagine the Silver Surfer from the second film only white and with hair, and a lot smaller and a girl, but you get the idea.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	11. Elecrical sparks

**Hi, new chapter here! First though something I want to clarify, in my opinion Doom's transformation in the second film, like Jonny's power switching thing, is temporary, therefore in this story he is back to wearing his mask 24/7 I hope that is ok. I also probably made him more evil than necessary but never mind.**

_**L-I-**_

**Yes Lia, I know you're not dead, can we get off that subject?**

_**L-(Nods)**_

**Ok on with the story…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. this chapter has lots of explanation, mostly her mother's experimentation and the betrayal of Lucie/Lucia/… oh just read the chapter…**

**P.P.S. a couple of things I realised that I did wrong from chapter 8, 1. Jonny calls the robots Doombots though according to the conversation between Heather and Reed in Chapter five he had been considered dead since the second film therefore they wouldn't know about Doombots. And 2. Fliss, the pink girl, I described originally as having blonde hair, I have however realised that this far along in the timeline she has pink hair, I have gone back and changed this so sorry if this is confusing**

* * *

_Darkness swirled around me like smoke, choking me, I was falling and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't even move. I couldn't even scream. The darkness swirled and contorted itself into shapes, into faces. Evil metallic laughter filled my ears. Still there was nothing I could do, I couldn't move. I was spinning and falling with no end in sight. Then suddenly with a jerk I did stop. I was suspended in mid-air and I still couldn't move. Things began to materialise around me, a floor, walls, a ceiling… everything to make up the cloakroom at my old school, down to the pieces of work pinned to the walls. Two figures also appeared, a taller green cloaked figure whose face had tormented my nightmares, and another smaller blue cloaked figure with chin length black hair and bright blue eyes. Lucie… They both stood and laughed, the evil metallic laughter filled the air. My wrists and ankles felt cold as if they were frozen._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LUCIE!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. Then the room disappeared into white light, they light felt strangely comforting. The shining white orb was once more in front of me, it pulsed brightly._

'_You must awake now my darling…'_

* * *

The first thing I was aware of when I came to, was the sensation of something cold and hard round my wrists and ankles, I seemed to be sitting in an upright position with my head slumped forwards. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a dark room, most of it was in shadows except for a dingy cobweb covered skylight that shed a pool of light around my chair and flicked shadows of the world outside about the room. I was in a metal chair in the centre of the room, metal loops restrain my hands and feet, funny thing about metal though, it melts!

"Flame on" I whispered and my body consequently erupted into its normal flaming state making the shadows flicker and move. I pressed my wrists against the restraints to melt through but as I heated up there was a buzzing sound and pain zapped through my body, quenching my flames.

"_I wouldn't try that again if I were you_" the all too familiar cold metallic voice warned, "_it's set to release an increasing charge every time your body temperature gets over 100 degrees C_"

The hooded figure stepped from the shadows, the light glinting off his metal mask.

"I will escape, you evil murderer!" I hissed, "And even if I don't, Daddy will save me!"

"_I wouldn't get your hopes up_" He replied, "_It's quite ironic really, who'd have thought that my… lab rat would bare Jonny Storm's child_"

He chuckled

"_Talk about two birds with one stone_" he smirked

"What did you do to Mummy?!" I demanded.

"_Oh she never even knew, from her perspective it was simply a gap in her memory_" he stated coldly, "_Shame she had to escape though, I enjoyed hearing her screams…_"

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed in fury, my body heating up once more causing an even more painful shock that seemed to last twice as long.

"_Now now, don't unset yourself_" He chided, "_You know the process wasn't entirely successful, there was one flaw, a weakness if you will, isn't all this ironic?_"

Sparks once again jumped between his metal fingers as pain coursed through my body.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"_It didn't take me long to find her, of course there were a couple of… complications in the meantime, but nothing too catastrophic, but learning of you, well that was just too good an opportunity to pass up, there was of course the problem of surveillance, though that was easily remedied._"

Another figure stepped from the shadows, this one was smaller. Lucie. Her blue cloak was tattered and torn her face streaked with tears and dirt and her hair tangled. It was her, my best friend, and all along she was a spy, a traitor. This revelation caused my body to once again heat up in anger, prompting another shock three times the duration of the last, it took all I had not to cry out. But I wouldn't give him that luxury.

"_L.U.C.I.A., Lifelike Undercover Cloned Intelligence Automation or as you call it, Lucie. That's all it is, a synthetic life form, grown in a test tube for the sole purpose of becoming your friend, reporting on your every move._"

Lucie, or the L.U.C.I.A., cowered back into the shadows, her/its watery blue eyes full of fear. I instantly regretted my previous thoughts, it wasn't her fault, it was merely how she was made, she was treated like little more than a robot, but she was so much more, robots couldn't be scared or cry like she was doing now.

"That's a lie! Lucie's my friend!" I protested indignantly.

"_Only because she's programmed to be_" he taunted.

"You're a liar! A big mean horrible Liar! And very ugly" I shouted in return.

"_Was that supposed to insult me? Forgive me if that's not the case_" he says calmly.

"Go away and leave me alone!" I screamed.

"_If you insist_" and he melted once again into the shadows. When I was sure that he was gone I got back to the business of getting out of this stupid chair. I pulled against the metal cuffs, they were solid and I couldn't slip my hands out. I was so engrossed in trying to free myself that I forgot Lucie was still in the room, it wasn't until I felt a hand on my arm that I remembered.

"Lia… I'm s-sorry" she apologised, her voice thick with tears.

"Was it always you? Was any of it even real?" I asked painfully.

"I didn't mean to, he made me" she said looking at the floor, she took off her cloak to reveal that her skin was black and blue all over. "He hurt me. But it felt real… for me"

"Then it was real" I assured her, hope creeping back into my voice, "And he's just mean to hurt you like that, Daddy's aren't supposed to hurt people."

"What do they do them" She asked curiously, putting her cloak back on.

"Daddy's are nice and funny and teach flying!" I explained, "I have a Daddy now, I'll show you only I have to get out of this chair first!"

"I'd like that" she smiled.

"Then help me?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't, he'll hurt me!" she protested.

"Then come with me, you can stay with me and my family!" I suggested.

"For real?" she asked.

"Of course!" I assured.

"I'd like that too" she smiled again.

"Then let's get outta here!" I exclaimed. Her expression drops.

"I don't know how" she said sadly.

"That's ok, I think I do!" I explained, "Back home when I saw you, you shot electricity at me didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Do you think you could absorb it instead?" I asked hopefully.

"I was never allowed, but I think so" she said nervously.

"Could you try and absorb the shock from the chair so that I can melt out?" I asked.

"I'll try" she agreed and placed both her hands on the chair ready.

"Stand behind the chair, this might get hot" I warned her, she complied "Flame on" I whispered and began to concentrate the heat around my wrists and ankles; I pressed them against the metal restraints and melted through without getting shocked. I quickly got up off the chair and turned round to see Lucie. Her eyes were glowing white and her entire body seemed to be sparking, her hair stood on end and even her tattered pinafore dress and cloak seemed to be charged.

"It tickles!" she giggled, I grinned before realising that I was still fully flamed up and flaming off.

"Can you turn it off?" I asked.

"I don't know" she frowned slightly, "But I like it, it feels all funny!"

"Ok, let's go!" I proposed, she nodded in agreement and her body sparked a bit more. I walked carefully round the room, lighting up my hand to see through the shadows looking for a way out. I found a door and slowly turned the handle, surprisingly it wasn't locked and the door opened quite easily and silently. Motioning to Lucie to follow me I stepped through the door. The corridor beyond was, like the room, dark and shadowy, from the flickering light of my hand I could see that it went straight ahead for a before it got to another door. We both slipped along the corridor and through the door, which was also unlocked, the room behind was pitch black, the door clicked shut behind us.

"Flame on" I lit my entire body on fire, trying to be ready for anything, and Lucie's sparks grew brighter until they covered her entire body in a sparkly layer. A small red diamond shaped light pulsed on, followed by four others. I burned brighter, pushing back the shadows to reveal the five spider-like robots.

~RECOGNISED: HUMAN TORCH… ERROR, TARGET DESIGNATION INCORRECT, ORDERS: DESTROY ~

The robots called out in unison.

~RECOGNISED… ERROR… ERROR… EEEEEERRRRRRROOOORRRRR…~

The 'bots all collapsed into sparking heaps, I looked over at Lucie who was sparking considerably less than before.

"They wanted to destroy you!" she shrugged guiltily, I grinned. But at that moment we were interrupted by a slow clapping.

"_Well done, it seems I have underestimated you. Using my own creation against me_" Doom congratulated.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND!" I screamed as I ran at him, my body automatically generated my newly discovered metallic layer, and jumped on him, knocking him backwards. Surprised by my attack he is stunned and hits the floor stunning himself. "Run Lucie!"

She turns and runs out of the room and I followed after firmly kicking my former captor into the wall with unexpected force. We both flee down another corridor and through a series of doors and rooms until eventually we find ourselves outside and out of breath. My protective layer melts back into my skin and I come to a stop, breathing heavily. I looked at my surroundings, a deserted street outside of a warehouse, I had no idea where we were, the skyscrapers on the horizon at least told me I was still in New York, or a big city anyway. There had to be some way to let people know I was here, like at sea where they had flares for if they started sinking. I heard footsteps from inside the warehouse, loud metallic ones. But I didn't have a flare… did I? My eyes widened as I looked down at my own hands, of course!

"Flame on!" I shouted, the orange flames once again engulfing my body. I reached my arms straight up and unleashed a massive stream of fire up into the sky, I could feel the energy draining out of me, I hadn't done anything like this before, so far I had only been able to produce small fire balls and even that took effort. But somehow I had been able to do it. The energy had been sucked from me, my flames flickered off of their own accord and I stood there swaying on the spot.

"Lia? Lia!" Lucie ran back towards me.

* * *

**Yep, I'm mean again. It gives me great pain to announce that this story is nearly over, the next chapter will conclude the story and then I will do an epilogue. I hope not to abandon Lia and Lucie but at the moment I have no ideas for a sequel so I don't know. If you liked this I have a couple of other stories, as you probably know the Voices trilogy (Yes I said trilogy there will be another) is sort of prequel to this as it tells Heather and James's story, and I also have an X-men Evolution story about Fliss (The pink girl that appears in chapter 8) who is another OC of mine.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	12. Supercharge

**Hi, last official chapter **** this should bring everything to a close but I will write an epilogue. Also I have been thinking about writing one shots that continue on from this, for example Lia's first Christmas or Easter or something like that, I already have some ideas for a sequel as well, though it will be more about the others and not just Lia.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Lia isn't dead XD**

* * *

"_Lia? Lia!" Lucie ran back towards me._

Then from my fading in and out vision I saw her stop, horror in her eyes. I felt cold metallic hands restrain my arms. I tried as hard as I could to flame on or even create my metallic layer, but I simply hadn't enough energy. Lucie stood frozen in terror.

Then all of a sudden there was a pink flash, a ball of pink light came from somewhere and knocked Doom backwards causing him to drop me on the ground. He got back up and began to look for the perpetrator. Then a blurry red figure swung in, hitting the metallic villain and sending him sprawling back onto the ground.

"That'll teach you not to pick on little girls!" a voice quipped.

"But just in case you didn't get the picture" another voice threatened, Auntie Heather landed next to the red figure.

"Allow us to put it in perspective!" a younger sounding voice shouted as the green boy from earlier appeared next to the two. "Jonny?"

"With pleasure" Daddy replied, swooping in and unleashing a stream of fire on the masked man. A pink figure stepped out of the shadows and the Fantasticar arrived with the three remaining members of the Fantastic 5. Victor Von Doom picked himself up, glaring at the heroes that now surrounded him.

"You really think you can stop me?" he sneered.

"Well technically we already have" Auntie Heather pointed out.

"Twice" Uncle Ben agreed, all three having now landed and got out of the Fantasticar

"Ready to make this a third?" the green figure asked cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Doom warned, and with a wild gesture of his arms there was a rumbling sound and the nearby wall began to shake and crumble revealing a small army of robots.

"Not these again!" Spiderman complained. The glowing red eyes of the Doombots flashed simultaneously.

~RECOGNISED: PSY-GIRL/INVISIBLE WOMAN/MR FANTASTIC/THING/HUMAN TORH/SPIDERMAN/FLICK~

The robots simultaneously registered their respective targets. Several of the Robots split into the smaller Spider-bots from before, two of which launched an attack on Spiderman.

"Seriously do bad guys have any originality?" he complained, dodging the lasers, "I should sue for breach of copyright or something, I can do that right?"

"Sorry to disappoint" Doom mocked, as the other robots launched their attacks. Soon everyone was fighting off the robots, Auntie Heather's brother repeated his earlier tactics but with multiple 'bots, Auntie Heather herself was telekinetically bombarding them with hubcaps from a nearby car and anything else she could find to hurl at them, the Pink figure stepped from the shadows and blasted several with her 'light beams' she placed her hand on one of the robots causing it to immediately be crushed to the ground by and unseen force. Uncle Ben was smashing the robots left right and centre and seemed to be the most successful, Auntie Sue created a force field inside one of the robots causing it to explode as she expanded it and her husband was using his elastic body to trip the 'bots over and catapult them. Spiderman meanwhile was using his webs to pick up one bot and swing it into another causing both to explode, while still babbling about copyrights, and Daddy was trying to melt them while complaining about fire-proofing in general.

Everyone was occupied. No-one saw Dr Doom pick his way through the battleground, towards me. Even I didn't notice at first, my senses still muffled from using so much energy. I tried to scream out but a gloved metallic hand clamped over my mouth, holding it shut. I struggled and kicked but it was no use, he was too strong and I was too weak. The world seemed to slip into a silent slow motion as Lucie suddenly snapped out of her terror induced trance and launched herself at my captor, knocking us both over but causing him to lose his hold on me, I quickly got back up and tried to approach her. She stood there with a determined expression looking down at her creator, her skin sparking and flashing dangerously. The metallic mask of the villain almost looked amused.

"What are you going to do? Electrocute me?" he mocked.

"No,_ father_, I am making sure you can't hurt anyone ever again!" Lucie replied, her voice sounded cold and almost metallic. She thrust her arms towards her 'father'. Lightening flashed out of him and into her fingers, the sparks covered her until she glowed white all over, lightening flashed all around making a circle around her, a bolt shot out and hit each of the remaining robots causing them to disintegrate. The sky became dark and cloudy and thunder rumbled everywhere. The seven heroes, no longer having robots to fight, stared at the crackling white-blue figure standing over the larger metallic one who was screaming and writhing in pain as the electricity was sucked out of him.

"Lucie!" I shouted, "You're killing him!"

"He deserves it!" she replied, her voiced sounded electrical and computerised.

"But you can't kill him cause…" I begged, "cause then you'll be just like him!"

The stream electricity coming from the villains body thinned then disappeared, he slumped to the ground unconscious. The sky cleared and the lightening stopped, the glow from Lucie's figure faded leaving her standing there normal once more.

"Lia…?" she asked before her eyes closed and her body collapsed to the ground. I run to her and kneel over her fallen form.

"Ok what just happened?" a voice asked from over my shoulder.

"She saved Lia you idiot!" that voice was Auntie Heather.

"Yeah I saw that part, but wasn't she, you know, the one that took her in the first place?" the first voice, which I identified as Spiderman's, retorted.

"Aren't you paying attention? It was Doom who kidnapped her!" Auntie Heather replied.

"Yeah, I noticed, but she helped!" Spiderman pointed out. "And didn't she call him 'father'?"

I turned round to the two bickering heroes.

"Lucie's my friend!" I told them, "She only did it because he was mean to her and made her!"

I bent over Lucie's forlorn body and lifted her carefully, my body automatically turning to the pearl alloy to support the weight, and stood up holding her with my arms across her back and under her knees, her head rested on my hard pearl-like shoulder.

"Can we go home now?" I asked hopefully.

* * *

"She is going to be ok?" I inquired expectantly "Isn't she?"

Looking at the still unconscious body of my best friend, she was laid on a table in the Science-room back at home, and various wires were attached to different parts of her body.

"She should be" Uncle Reed assured me, "She absorbed too much electrical energy for her body to handle, but once we drain off the excess her vitals should reassert themselves"

He gestured to the battery connected to all the wires, which looked like it was being charged like a phone would. I looked at him blankly.

"He means she got supercharged and short-circuited herself" Auntie Heather corrected, rolling her eyes at his tech-speak.

I could see the sparks on Lucie's skin flowing towards the connections, strangely reminiscent of Mummy's electrocution, I cringed at that thought. I longed to hold my friends hand in comfort, but I knew if I did I would be hit by an extremely high voltage, so all I could do was watch while seemingly endless amounts of car batteries were filled.

It seemed like an age before the sparks seemed to dwindle and disappear; Uncle Reed disconnected the wires and began to scan Lucie. Now being able to touch her, I rested my head on her still limp body and hugged her tight.

"Please don't die Lucie!" I begged.

I felt the body beneath me twitch slightly; I shot bolt upright and watched Lucie, had I imagined it? No wait, I saw her finger move! She was alive! She moaned slightly and her eyes opened, the white glow shone then disappeared leaving her bright blue eyes looking into my identical ones.

"L-Lia?" she asked.

"You're safe now" I assured her, then I grinned and hugged her again. "And I'm not ever gunna let him hurt you again!"

She beamed back at me.

"That goes for us as well" Auntie Heather agreed, placing a comforting hand on the small girls shoulder.

"This is Auntie Heather" I introduced my newly adopted Aunt, then I helped her off the table and began introducing her to all of the people in the room who had been standing there awkwardly, "Uncle Reed, Auntie Sue, Uncle Ben, Daddy, Spiderman and actually I'm not sure who the other two are"

I stopped as I got to the pink and green figures whose names I didn't know.

"Fliss Cadbury aka Laser" Auntie Heather introduced for me, the pink figure waved, Her eyes were pink and her long wavy pink hair hung a third of the way down her back.**(Yeah I changed the length of her hair, just pretend it was always like that)** I noticed an X symbol on her belt "An X-man who happened to be passing, and this is my brother"

The green and blue figure stepped forward.

"Hey, you can call me J, but if you start calling me Uncle you are getting yourselves 'ported to a very high place and left there" the boy, J, threatened, "I have no wish to be affiliated with the Joker, or alternatively you could call me JJ but that might confuse with the newspaper guy"

Auntie Heather tried to hit her brother playfully on the head, but it simply passed straight through. The purple-haired telepath promptly glared at the blond teleporter, who smiled innocently making me and Lucie giggle. At that moment there was a small knock on the door.

"Ca' we com'in now?" a small voice asked. "Pwetty pwease!"

Auntie Sue smiled an opened the door revealing my young cousins, they came in and I introduced them to Lucie, I was smiling uncontrollably. I may not have Mummy any more, but I have a whole new family, and my best friend to share it with! Nothing could get better than this!

**The End**

* * *

**There will be an epilogue though, and a sequel. The sequel will be called 'The Story of a Second Five by Lia Skye-Storm' and is set either six months or a year after this one, I haven't quite decided yet. And of course there are the one shots which I will post on special occasions such as Christmas or Halloween, they will be set in between and will depict Lia and Lucie's first 'said celebration' in the Baxter Building.**

**Please review and carry on your support to my other stories.**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


	13. Very Happy Birthday

**So here is the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it. It's not too long it's just an idea and a couple of things I wanted to explain.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Several weeks later… March 15th

As soon as I woke up I opened my eyes and grinned. I quickly jumped out of bed and tiptoed to Lucie's bed across the room we share. I gently shook her shoulder causing her to moan and roll over, then she too woke up and grinned.

"Happy Birthday!" she whispered excitedly.

"Snap!" I exclaimed, my friend/cousin giggled and sat up. I should explain, soon after everything happened Uncle Reed had to do a few tests on Lucie to make sure she would be ok, and he found that not only was she made out of her 'Father's' DNA, she also had half of Auntie Sue's, which explained our matching eyes, and also meant that technically she was my cousin. We also have our birthdays on the same day, though actually no one has any idea when Lucie was 'born' but this was the day that Doom gave her, I guess he meant it as a way for us to identify and become friends in the first place, either way, it was pretty cool!

"Come on!" I whispered impatiently as she got out of her bed. We both grinned silently as we tiptoed out of the room and down the corridor. First we slipped into Daddy's room, he was still sleeping so we crept close to his bed and I reached out and poked his arm. At first he did not react, they he groaned and turned over so I had to try again. This time a poked his shoulder, this proved more successful since he turned back over and looked at me wearily.

"Hey, Pearly" he said sleepily, "And what did I do to deserve being woken up at such an unearthly hour?"

I giggled.

"It's morning!" I protested, "Look!"

I pointed to the small alarm clock on his bedside table which read 7.30, he moved so he could see it.

"Oh yeah, so it is" he realised, "That still doesn't explain the wake-up call"

"Silly Daddy" I laughed, then I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"That was today!" he exclaimed rather jokily, I nodded grinning, "and to think I'd almost forgotten"

I stuck my tongue out at him then Lucie and I snuck back out of the room and continued our mission. Next we went to Jo's room, he was already awake and joined us in our plight, then we helped Amy down from her new 'big girl bed' though she was still a little sleepy but she latched onto Jo's hand and followed us. Jo helped us wake up Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue because he liked bouncing on their big double bed while Amy peered up to see her parents faces.

Now all who was left was Auntie Heather, since Uncle Ben and Auntie Alisha lived in their own house and Not-Uncle J lived at his College, but they were all going to arrive later so then we could open presents. Auntie Heather didn't take too well to being woken up, she glared at us and told us that if we didn't leave she'd wipe our minds and make us think we're animals. She didn't seem too happy when I requested to be a Dragon because she glared again, then Jo asked if he could be Wolverine. I pointed out that Wolverine was a person, not an animal. Auntie Heather told us that there was such a thing as a Wolverine and it was what the man was named after, but that didn't stop us from leaving her room. So we decided to go, mostly because she resumed her glaring.

Then we all went back to our rooms to get dressed, I pulled on a pair of red shorts and a white T-shirt with cherries all over and Lucie wore a sky blue pinafore dress over a plain white t-shirt and tied a matching bow into her wavy black hair. I never did understand why she liked all that girly stuff, Mummy always said that was because I am a tom-boy. After that we all go to the kitchen where everybody is now up and dressed.

"So what does everyone want for breakfast?" Auntie Heather asked.

"Chocolate and cookies" I requested

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" Jo squealed while jumping up and down.

After a brief discussion we start breakfast, unfortunately not Chocolate or Cookies or even Ice Cream, we eventually decide on a cooked breakfast. This results in Daddy trying, and failing, to boil an egg in a glass of water and to his embarrassment Auntie Heather's rendition of his first attempts to cook using his powers. Auntie Sue then has to clean up the melted remains of the cup, and much to her dismay she finds yet another burn mark on the table. The rest of breakfast is slightly less eventful the only really interesting thing being when J popped up in the middle of the kitchen floor and Auntie Heather promptly tripping up on him. Apparently this is normal.

After breakfast we all troop into the living room, which by the way has been fixed since the 'sword of power' incident. Soon after Uncle Ben and Auntie Alisha arrived and J disappeared.

"Ok, where are these Birthday-Girls I've been hearing so much about?" J Joked, popping back into existence carrying a comically tall pile of presents, he promptly deposits half of the pile in front of me and the other half in front of Lucie. We both squealed in excitement, so does Jo but I'm not sure why since he's not the one getting presents. We open the presents in order so that both of us are opening presents from the same people at the same time. I get all sorts of things; my favourites are a bouncy ball from Jo and some Lego from J and Auntie Heather. Daddy says my present pile could easily be mistaken for a boys' whereas Lucie's is full of necklaces and glittery hair clips. After all the packages are gone Daddy sneaked off then he reappeared with a shiny red squashy looking parcel.

"I'm still working on the 'being a Dad' thing, but I hope this is ok" he said as he deposited the package on my lap, I ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a patch of yellow fabric, I pulled it out and it unfolds into a bright yellow hoodie. I turned it round and examine it to find there is a flame motif on the front. I jumped up and hugged him round the middle.

"Thank you Daddy, you're the best Daddy ever!" I exclaimed, he is slightly less awkward than he used to be, he even hugs back a bit. Auntie Heather makes a coughing noise.

"Now, we have one last, very special present to give to both of you" She announced.

"It was my idea!" J exclaimed.

"But we all helped" Auntie Heather corrected, Auntie Sue appears holding two square shaped packages, they are wrapped in silver and blue Fantastic 5.

"The wrapping was mine" Daddy said proudly making both Auntie Heather and Auntie Sue roll their eyes.

Auntie Sue carefully presents us with the appropriate parcels. Lucie and I look at each other, unsure of who should go first, we come to the silent conclusion that we should open them simultaneously. Something about the package makes me open it more carefully than my others, I cautiously peel off the Cellotape and turn the package over, a pile of stretchy white and blue fabric falls out. I pick up the pile by what I assume are the shoulders and stand up to let it hang full length.

It is a full body suit, mostly blue but with stripes down each side like in J's costume only white, in the centre of the chest is a picture of a single white pearl with yellow flames surrounding it. My very own costume! I grinned maniacally and look over to see what is in Lucie's. She held a sparkly silver long sleeved leotard and a light grey pair of thick tights, she has a costume too! She grinned also.

We both admire the suits in awe; Jo comes over and looks at Lucie's.

"It's aww spakawey!"**(Translation: It's all sparkly)** he exclaimed, poking the sleeve and watching the sparkles move. Sparkly… Sparkle!

"Sparkle!" I proclaimed aloud Lucie smiled, her eyes alight.

* * *

**And that is the end of that! But the beginning of something else, as one door closes another opens, or so they say, see you in 'The Story of a Second Five by Lia Skye Storm' and Lucie will be known henceforth as 'Sparkle'!**

**Bye for now**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
